School for Pokemon trainer's
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this crossover it a mix between Inuyasha series and Sailor Moon and Pokémon has well. This story As been redone, it's about a school for trainers instead of just traveling around collecting badges, they Earn golden stars in battles and classes, to where they can compete in the final championships. Read and fined out what happens. Please enjoyed please leave reviews.
1. Beginning Of Prolog

In this crossover it a mix between Inuyasha series and Sailor Moon and Pokémon as well. The groups begin a school for Pokémon, trainers in becoming Masters of many different Pokémon kinds.

So they go to a High School for Pokémon, It's kind of like a demon school like everyone else like to make, but in stand, there using Pokémon for magic and learning. Hope you like the idea thanks for giving it a try out.

Everyone is allow only 1 Pokémon, for starter trainers, so He or She, is allow to have only one beginning Pokémon, To let's get started enjoyed the new improve story of school for Pokémon trainers.

As a young 16 year old girl, study her life around Pokémon, Training with her family.

Now as today Her 16th birthday she would start school with other trainers, Everyone usually went to normal middle school until 16, Then they can go up into high school where they bring in there pokemon in, learning having battles, all the time, having test an learning your fellow trainers.

Now for Serena, and her Pokémon Eevee, Have never been to a school for Pokémon, she got her Pokémon for her,10th birthday, like all trainers get there first Pokémon, and there license for Pokémon, training.

Serena up until now, was home schooled by her Mother, Alice the worlds championing show case performer.

And they travel around, the world all the time. Serena rarely seen Her Father, who was a champion all around the world.

Alice, As blue hair and the rest of it fell all the way down to Her feet mostly. And She had blue eyes, and work with many types of Pokémon mostly, Water and Fire types, but Her strongest and most favorite, Pokémon was Milotic, beautiful water type Pokémon.

And Her Father, Daniel was a Champion from the Indigo Pokémon League, He came along way to get to where he was. He has Blonde Hair, Blue eye's and favorite Pokémon was Garchomp, the Dragon and dark type Pokémon.

Anyway let get back to the story.

So Now Her parents feel like it time, for Her to begin her training in a real school for master of Pokémon, so Here she was starting a new life, with new people and Pokémon training.

Same goes for Inuyasha, and his friends has well, who been working with there Pokémon sent they were 10 years old, in middle schools they weren't allow to bring there Pokémon to school, they had to study first then work on battles and such other things.

So now they were in High School, now was the time they were allowed to have 1 Pokémon to start off with, then later on, they go out and catch Pokémon, for themselves Where training would begin for there schools experience.

So everyone is clear I'm just using normal Inuyasha okay. let us begin, hope you will enjoy this piece, I thought it be nice to work with something else for a while, I hope you will like it.


	2. First Day Of School

Pokémon masters

Chapter 2.

Serena was sleeping in Her bed, when Her Mother came to wake her for her, first day at School. Serena, sweetheart it's time to wake up...! Spoke up Alice knocking on the door.

Serena rolled over, As Alice open the door. It's time to wake up sleepy head, Says Alice smiling. But Mom, it's so early in the morning, Replied Serena, trying to go back to sleep.

Come on now, Serena it's your first day of school, Spoke Her Mother That's right, Today I get to go to school with other trainers, Replied Serena smiling. That's right dear, And your going to be great, Spoke Alice.

Wait maybe, I'll actually fine'd myself, a true honest loving boyfriend, Spoke Serena getting up. A Boyfriend? Asks Alice, surprised.

Yes, and not to mention, I'll be the best trainer in this school, Spoke up Serena. Look sweetheart, I know your excited, but remember no body likes a know it all, or somebody who acts like a snob, Spoke Alice seriously.

I know, Mommy and don't worry I can handle myself better, then that plus I respect people and Pokémon, Says Serena, figuring out, what she should, wear for her first day at school.

Alright then, I will have Breakfast ready in 10 minutes, Spoke Alice smiling. OK, Mom be down after My shower, then I have to think, about what I should wear for My first day, Replied Serena.

As Serena, wash her hair up, and got clean up. Then brush, her hair. Um this looks Nice, but not for my first day, Spoke Serena. Umm...! Next, Nope Next, next, Say's Serena, going though clothes.

This is cute, Spoke up Serena, has she pulled out, White tank that goes with a hot pink shirt, with a white belt with a black skirt, with shoes that match the shirt, and put her hair up into two twin pigtails with a meatball style, and place one black ribbon in her hair. Has she spin around, looking at herself, in the mirror. Perfect for my first day, Wow I think, I'm ready, She putting Red lipstick on her lips.

Good Morning, Twilight Sparkle, How are you feeling, this Morning? Asks Serena rubbing Eevee's head.

Eevee was the first pokemon, Serena ever got, she got Eevee from her grandmother, for her birthday by that time, it was an egg, she hatch it, she grew up with Twilight at home, and now they both were going to school.

Eevee...Eevee Replied Twilight smiling. Good, I hope your ready to go to school with Me Twilight? Asks Serena with a smile.

Eevee...! Spoke up Twilight, in a yes happy voice.

Good, Here I got you something, Say's Serena. Weee...! Eve...! Replied Twilight. Here I got this caller for you, It's made out of real diamonds, Spoke up Serena smiling at Eevee.

As Eevee's eyes just sparkle with happiness. Here we go, Spoke Serena, as she put it on Eevee. The caller part, was warp around in all diamonds.

Do you like it Twilight? Asks Serena smiling. Eevee...! Replied Twilight. happy, as could be, She jump up into Serena's arms.

They both walk into the kitchen, To Eat breakfast and then go with her Mother to her new school, where she would be for the next 2 years of her life.

As the front door open up.

Hello, Spoke up a man voice. Oh Danny, You made it, Says Alice smiling. We both did, Says Daniel, holding hands with his new wife. Serena's step mother. Hello, Isabelle, Spoke Alice. Alice, Replied Isabelle.

As Serena, walk into the living room with her bag in on hand, with an Pear in her other hand. Good Morning, Serena, Says Isabelle smiling. Hi, Replied Serena trying to be nice.

Hi, sweetheart, Spoke Her father. Hello, Replied Serena serious tone voice. How's my big girl, Spoke Daniel trying to speak with his daughter.

I'm really Excited, I'm finally going to meet other trainers, Well expect for the ones I met while traveling but this is going to be a new experience for us right, Twilight, Spoke up Serena fired up ready to go.

You will be fine, I'm sure you will be the best, Says Daniel honestly. Thanks, well we should, get going if were going to get there in time, Spoke Alice. Yeah, and we'll have to start packing up Serena's room too, Replied Daniel seriously.

What do you mean? Asks Serena putting her shose's on. Remember we talk about this, You live on campus in a room a dorm, Says Isabelle seriously.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, Says Serena remembering. It's fine, because Daddy and I, And Isabelle, will be getting you move in today and later tonight you'll be sleeping in a dorm, Spoke Alice. Okay, Replied Serena.

Well let's get going, Spoke Her Father. But I am happy, that You both were here for this big day, Replied Serena smiling.

We wouldn't miss this day, to be here with you for anything, Says Alice. That means all of us, Spoke up Isabelle.

Serena, really didn't like Isabelle, because she's the reason for, her father divorcing her mother, because Her Mother Evelyn, found Her Dad in bed with Isabelle, even after the divorce, They were always fighting, but yet they try to get along with each other, for Serena's sake.

Hey I see, the caller fits Twilight, perfectly it's Beautiful, Says Isabelle surprised.

Serena just nodded her head. It's nice to see, the caller fit's Eevee, now you know who's Eevee is yours, Spoke Daniel, smiling.

Dad even if I didn't have a caller for Twilight, I would always know my best friend...! Yelled out Serena, with a serious strong face. Of course, mostly for other, trainers then, Replied Daniel. Danny let's get going, Spoke Isabelle.

As they left the House, They took two different cars, Serena went with her Mother. While Daniel and Isabelle, road together.

I can't believe, he bought her here, Says Serena petting Twilight. She's just trying to support him, and be here for you, Replied Alice.

How can you, Put up with what he did to you, He cheated with her, Your best friend since high school even, how can you be so nice to him? Asks Serena upset.

Serena I still love your Dad, but it's over between us now and He still love's you and wants to be your Father, He wants to be with you, Spoke Alice.

It's only been 6 mouths, I'm not ready for being nice, to that back stabbing, cheating selfish jerk, or his new whore, Spoke Serena, crossing her arms.

Eevee, Says Twilight, rubbing her head ageist Serena, trying to cheer her up.

Serena please just, Try and have a great time in school, and you can always call me, if you need anything, Replied Alice sadly.

I'll try, it's just last weekend, When I was at Dad's house, I walk into the bathroom and they were naked in the shower, but the water, wasn't running, so I didn't think to knock, and there they were naked and fucking, I'm never going to get that image out of my head, Says Serena, seriously angry still.

I see, and did they try to explain everything to you, Did they try to talk to you about it? Asks Alice, lightly affected hearing this.

Isabelle tried to but, I just walk out on her, went out shopping with Twilight, and Molly and Her Pokémon Buneary, Replied Serena honestly.

I understand, why you feel uncomfortable around her, but for your Father's sake, try to get along with him okay, Says Alice.

Sure, I guess I can try to do that, Replied Serena, putting Twilight, inside her poke ball. Here we are, Says Alice pulling into a parking spot. Let's go inside then, Spoke up Serena.

Hey before you get out of the car, I want to talk to you about one thing, Spoke up Alice. What is it? Asks Serena curious.

In school, I want you to enjoy yourself, but if you start dating somebody, I want you to think before you act okay, Spoke Alice.

Oh...! Mom, seriously I'm not that Irresponsible, Spoke Serena seriously.

Look I know, your a smart girl, Sweetheart but in the heat of the moment, It's easily forgotten about a condom, Says Alice serious too.

Mother you can trust me, you raise a lady not a whore like Isabelle, who sleeps with other women's guys, I'll be fine, I'll be safe, besides plus I'm on the pill, and I use condom's so don't worry okay, Replied Serena honestly.

I trust you, And I know you'll make smart choices for yourself, and I am proud of you, Says Alice smiling. Thank you, Mother for trusting me, Spoke up Serena.

When did you, get to be so grown up you really have become a Strong beautiful woman, and I want you to go for your dreams, Says Alice smiling. Thanks mom, Replied Serena smiling too.

Knocking...! Are you ready to go inside? Asks Danny. Yeah we are, Spoke Alice. They walk inside, to get her settled in.

Hello, how can I help you? Asks an older woman. Hello, My name is Alice and this is my daughter Serena Tuskino, and were here to get Serena check into her room, Spoke up Alice.

Oh course, Serena Tuskino, Replied Keada, reading her computer's students list.

Right of course, Serena's in room number 218, Replied Keada. Shortly afterwards, Serena was given, her room key and class schedule. This is it, Spoke Keada, showing her around.

Wow it's a really nice bedroom, Replied Serena. Yep this is Yours, Enjoy your stay at Tall Oaks school for Pokémon trainers, Says Keada.

Thank you, Spoke Serena. Now I have to get back, to the front office to help out, Bye now, Says Keada.

As they unpack quickly, or started too. Serena had to head to her class tomorrow, so right now she just needs to get settled in.

Serena carry in, Twilight's Pokémon bed and her jungle gym. Everyone started unpacking everything.

So that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, this is newly redone and I hope you like it.

To be continue.


	3. Boys Talk

Pokémon masters

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile On the other side of the hallway, another teenager getting ready, to go meet up with his friends, When his mother called him, on his cell phone.

Good morning, Mother how are you this morning? Asks Inuyasha gently. I'm doing just fine son, Replied 's Izyoie honestly.

Good, So what's going on? Asks Inuyasha curious. I just wanted to asks if you and your friends are still coming over for our Saturday's Barbecue party? Asks Izyoie curious.

Yes we are, Spoke Inuyasha. Alright, is your girlfriend Kagome coming? Asks Izyoie. She's going to let me know today, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Alright, well I wish you luck on, Your test today and remember take it easy this time will you, Spoke up His Mother Izyoie smiling.

Yes I promise, Replied Inuyasha. Make sure Blaze get's fed too, Spoke Izyoie seriously. I know Mom, I'm a Pokémon trainer now, I can take care of everything alright, so don't worry, Eevee and I will be just fine, right Boy, Spoke Inuyasha, to his Eevee.

Wee...! Eevee...! Yelled out Eevee, happy to be going to school again. Alright, well you two take care and remember, look out for each other, Says Izyoie. We will, bye mother, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was a 16 years old, and as been here for 1 hole year now, scent he started living here and going to school here. His Mother and Grandfather, got him an Eevee from a daycare lady, so his partner was Eevee, who he called Blaze.

Only because from the very moment they met, They both had a firey blaze, of passion for the heat of battle. So he nickname him Blaze. Inuyasha's hair was white sliver hair with ears. He's still half demon, but using Pokémon story mixes with all 3 anime's.

Afterwards Inuyasha, took off into the hallway to meet up with his best friend, Miroku and His Pokémon Abra, Sent He came from, a long line of Monks in his family, So Miroku was in training with Abra, After all Abra was a little more, on the wises of Pokémon once it evolves into a Alakazam, so it was best for him, Abra's slowness and understanding of the world.

Knocking...! As He knock on, Miroku's door. Miroku, we've got to go...! Called out Inuyasha, knocking.

As Miroku open up the door, a girl walk outside into the hallway. Oh hey there, Inuyasha give me one minute and we'll go, Spoke up Miroku. Okay, Says Inuyasha.

Jennifer, I had a wonderful time, Last night we'll have to try it again soon, Spoke up Miroku, grabbing his bag, and closing his door. Absolutely, Call me sometime, Replied Jennifer smiling.

Ready to go, Spoke Miroku.

Man you and Jennifer Stanhope, That's amazing man, Says Inuyasha, smiling.

Jennifer was a cheerleader, and gymnast, she work with a Roselia, a grass flower Pokémon, very beautiful type as well. Roselia as a green body like a plant, and his arms are flowers, so it look like cheerleaders pump, pumps.

Jennifer is okay for a girl, I guess, Spoke Miroku. Wait your already bored of her? Asks Inuyasha. It's okay, I guess, but I really need somebody new, you know what I mean? Asks Miroku.

No not really, You date girls for about a mouth, then get bored really fast, Spoke up Inuyasha.

I know but i want a stubborn and passionate woman, Who doesn't just drop down on the bed for me, I mean, I love sex, but it doesn't really mean anything unless you, both care for each other not just the sex, Spoke Miroku.

I understand, I think I do anyway's, Although you might not find her if you don't quick breaking up with them after 2 weeks, Replied Inuyasha.

I know, but seriously man, I want a woman who's going to lite my world on fire, I don't want to just settle with anyone, she's got to rock my world like a hurricane, to where I can't get enough of her, To keep me coming back for more, to give me a reason to share my life with, Spoke Miroku.

Okay I get it, at least I'm pretty sure, I understand what you mean, by that wanting something passionate and forever, Says Inuyasha.

So anyway's what took, You so long this morning? Asks Miroku. slept in late, I had a date with Kagome last night, Then my Mother called me this morning, Replied Inuyasha.

What did, your mother want? Asks Miroku. Wanted to know if we all were coming to the barbecue, Spoke Inuyasha.

You better believe it, I love your mother cooking better then the school's cafeteria food, Says Miroku, laughing.

She was wondering if we were going to bring all our friends, Says Inuyasha. I'll check with everyone, Spoke up Miroku.

So What happen with Kagome? Asks Miroku. Fine, we went to dinner, then we had fun inside her bedroom, Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

Figures, So how good was it, Did she please you? Asks Miroku. Alright, mostly hand jobs and we of course had a battle too, Says Inuyasha.

Kagome's skitty likes your Eevee a lot, Spoke up Miroku. I know, But he doesn't really like it back, Replied Inuyasha.

Look I don't want to upset you, But you do need to talk to her about her attitude, she's been acting kind of a Bitch, A snob ever since she became, head Campton of the cheerleaders, squad she's become kind of a brat, Spoke Miroku.

I've kind of notice, that myself, Says Inuyasha. Good to know you see it too, Replied Miroku. But I did talk to her, about her behaviors, being hurtful to people, she didn't understand, what was I talking about though, she said she didn't relies she was being mean, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Great, well maybe, she'll act like a real lady again, She was starting to act like her Twin Sister Kikyo, Spoke Miroku.

Look can we not, talk about that, now please? Asks Inuyasha. But She does need to be stop, Inuyasha don't you get sick of Her behaving like a brat? Asks Miroku seriously.

Of course, I do, But she is my girlfriend and I do care about her a lot, Replied Inuyasha. Do you love her? Asks Miroku. I don't know, to be honest with that question, Spoke Inuyasha.

Why not just find another girl, better then Kagome or Kikyo for that Matter? Asks Miroku. Because Kagome's popular, and being with her people like me, Plus I've been home coming prince, for the last 2 years, Replied Inuyasha. I guess, I understand, Spoke Miroku.

Look let's just expect that, this is probably what's best for me, Says Inuyasha confused still about his feelings.

But as a wise Man, shouldn't you like yourself, for who you are, no matter what anyone else, thinks about you? Asks Miroku.

Look I'll keep my eyes out, on other opportunity's in life, Right now I want to become a powerful trainer, and travel to championships to battle, in the finals with going to this school, I can make it there, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

Excellent, dream just keep going on, what's important to you, no matter what happens in life, Says Miroku. I will, Replied Inuyasha.

Let's get going, To meet up with Kagome and Iyame, Spoke Miroku. Okay, Says Inuyasha. Very well, let's go Abra, Return now, Spoke Miroku, calling Abra back to it Poke ball.

I still don't understand, why your Parents think you, should have an Abra, has a beginning Pokémon, Spoke up Inuyasha. Because it's more like Me, then you think, beside it will be come a strong Pokémon, someday too, Replied Miroku. Whatever, If you say so, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

So what about you, your Grandfather and Mother, gave you an Eevee ,out of all Pokémon, how come you didn't get a Charmander, As your starter Pokémon, like you wanted in the first Place? Asks Miroku.

They were afraid, I would burn the school down, and beside they wanted me to learn more, I guess and Eevee, was an easier Pokémon, they could get for Me at the time, I Guess so I can't complain about it, Besides Blaze is my best friend and I wouldn't trade it, for all the world, Replied Inuyasha.

That's good to hear, Still it is a cute Pokémon, and Eevee is the reason, so many girls like you, so much, witch I have to say I'm a little jealous, Spoke Miroku.

Laughing...! of course Eevee's cute, and I'm the only student who has an Eevee, in this hole school, Say's Inuyasha.

True, that's very true, Spoke up Miroku. There's the girls, Spoke Inuyasha, waving at them.

Kagome, and Iyame As well, But wait who's that girl with them, Spoke Miroku. Never met her, Let's go find out, Says Inuyasha.

As they walk over to the girls. Hi baby, Says Kagome kissing Inuyasha.

Good Morning what's going on, Kagome who's she? Asks Inuyasha. Oh right, She's my Cousin and she's new here, This is Sango, Replied Kagome smiling.

Nice to meet you, Sango, Spoke Miroku kissing her hand. And sure whatever, Sango pulling her hands away from him.

Miroku, decided to rub Sango's ass, and she slapped him really hard. Why you sick pervert...! Yelled Sango, crossing her arms.

Sorry Cousin, Forgot to warned you about him and his wondering hands, Says Kagome laughing. Pervert, Whispered Sango.

Afterwards they started walking though the courtyard.

Good Morning Iyame, Say's Inuyasha. Morning, guys what took you so long? Asks Iyame. Talking like always, Says Miroku.

Sorry I over slept and Miroku and I were talking, Replied Inuyasha smiling at everyone.

Iyame, was standing next Her Pokémon, Poochyena a little wolf like pup Pokémon. It fur was the colored Gary with black paw black face and a tip at the end of it tail with brown eye's.

Sango, was standing next to her, starter Pokémon Meowth, who She nickname, Kirara. Meowth was a golden colored fur Pokémon, with golden piece over it forehead.

Kagome's Pokémon, was called A Skitty the Kitten Pokémon, Pink body a face that look like the Moon upside down with a tail that look like a pin cushion that you would stick pins into.

Meow...! Spoke up Skitty cuddling up to Blaze, Blaze just gave in, playing with everyone's Pokémon.

By the way Inuyasha, I really had a wonderful time last night, and the battle was helpful too, because of you, My Skitty learn a new Move, Spoke up Kagome.

Yeah, Skitty sure as gotten stronger, sent are last battle, Kagome, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah, well you train your Eevee very well, Spoke up Kagome kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Well Sango, shall we had to our class? Asks Miroku. Nope I start classes tomorrow, So I'm going to walk away now, Replied Sango leaving.

Bye Sango, Spoke up Kagome. See you after school, Says Sango, calling Kirara back to her poke ball.

They were on there way to there class, when everyone talking like crazy and very happy, inside there classroom. Homeroom is first period.

As they went though classes, Serena finish up unpacking boxes. Afterwards she said goodbye to her parents. and Twilight and Serena sat on her bed, she started brushing Twilight's fur.

So that's it for this chapter, hope you like it. So what will happen next keep reading and find out. Update more soon. Please review.

To be continue.


	4. Let's Have A Battle?

Chapter 4.

Continue the next chapter.

As Serena walked around the school grounds, she couldn't get what her father and Isabelle, said to her after her Mother left the room.

They were having a baby, She was going to have a step brother, She really wasn't ready for information like this yet, Why should she be happy for him, He cheated on Her Mother and on Serena too, As a daughter, He cheated on his family, She just didn't understand how to handle all this drama.

Excuse me, Says Sango, poking her shoulder. Hah...! As she looked at Sango. Excuse me, But you drop this back there, Says Sango showing her empty poke ball.

On no it must have fell out of my pocket, Thanks for bringing it to me, It's my Eevee's poke ball, Spoke Serena respectfully.

Aren't you supposed to be in class now? Asks Sango curious.

Oh no, I start classes tomorrow, I'm new here, Replied Serena smiling. Me too, It's my first day here too, Says Sango, smiling too.

My name is Serena, Spoke Serena. I'm Sango, Replied Sango, shaking hands with Serena. So Serena, Do you want to hang out for awhile? Asks Sango, smiling. I'd love too, Replied Serena.

They enter the cafeteria hall, they ate pizza and talk about themselves.

So Sango, where you'd go to school before this school? Asks Serena. Umm...! Actually my Father, Homeschooled me, and my younger brother, Replied Sango, crewing her food.

Sweet me too, My parents, well my Mother taught me from home too, This is my first time being in a school with other students, Spoke Serena smiling.

That's amazing, Your just like me, Ah now I'm not the only one anymore, Replied Sango. Yeah it is, I thought I'd be the only new students and feel uncomfortable, Says Serena. After they finish eating, they walk around talking a lot more.

It's getting late, Spoke up Serena. Yeah but there's still time for a Battle, Replied Sango. What a battle? Asks Serena, curious.

Yeah, we can battle each other, We can be each others first practices battle before tomorrow, Spoke up Sango. Alright, Let's do it, Replied Serena smiling.

As they walk over to an empty battle grounds.

So who will win the match now, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	5. Finding Sango

Chapter 5.

Meanwhile with Kagome and everyone.

Where is Sango? Asks Kagome looking around for her. Maybe she got bored and went to her room, Replied Iyame serious.

What good does that do for me, I don't know what room is hers, Replied Kagome. Maybe she forgot to meet up with us, Says Iyame.

Kagome, Iyame, Maybe Sango's over by the new battle grounds, Spoke Miroku. She does like to practices a lot, Replied Kagome thinking.

She texts Sango, again but nothing ever came back too her.

Let's just go walk around, Perhaps will find her, Spoke Inuyasha. Alright, but she's in big trouble, because she didn't show up for tryouts today, Replied Kagome upset.

Well she really didn't want, to be a cheerleader, Anyway you wanted her to be, Spoke up Iyame. Shut up...! Yelled Kagome.

She's doing it again, Whispered Miroku. Kagome stop it, If your cousin doesn't want to tryout, then that's her choice, Spoke Inuyasha.

Whatever, Replied Kagome crossing her arms.

Hey, Kurumu...! Yelled out Inuyasha smiling. Hi, Sweetie what's going on? Asks Kurumu curious. Were looking for Kagome's Cousin, Sango have you seen her? Asks Inuyasha respectfully.

Actually I did, She's over by the pool and battle cages, Replied Kurumu honestly. Thank you, I'll call you later, Says Inuyasha smiling. See ya, Spoke Kurumu.

I hate that you talk with her like that, Says Kagome upset. She's my best friend, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Yeah but you also dated her and slept with her, Replied Kagome jealous. That was before I ever knew you, And now she's with that other guy, Besides we only friends now, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Whatever let's go fine Sango, Spoke Kagome seriously.

As Kurumu and Her Pokémon left. Smoochum.

Thanks for reading that's all for tonight, bye now.

To be continue.


	6. Continue With The Battle

Chapter 6.

Meanwhile with Sango, and Serena.

Will this battle court work with you? Asks Sango curious. Yes just fine, Spoke up Serena seriously. Alright let's battle, Spoke up Sango.

Let's go, Replied Serena serious tone voice.

Go Kirara...! Yelled out Sango, throwing her poke ball out. Meow...! Growled out Her Meowth.

Hah, A Meowth huh, Alright, Twilight Sparkle, it's time to battle...! Yelled out Serena.

Wee...! Eevee...! Growled out Twilight.

In Eevee hah, so she's got a normal type as well, this battle going to be interesting, Whispered Sango.

As they were about to begin there battle, Kagome and everyone found Sango.

There she is, Says Miroku. Woe...! who is that? Asks Inuyasha, looking at Sango's opponent. I've never seen her before, and I know all the girls in class, Spoke Miroku.

Me too, Replied Iyame.

Okay Kirara, use Double team...! Called out Sango. Twilight, Use Tackle...! Replied Serena thinking fast. Kirara, use thunderbolt..! Called out Sango.

Alright, Now Twilight use dig...! Yelled out Serena. What it knows dig, Spoke Sango, surprised.

That girl is good, She's definitely a good match up, Says Miroku seriously. I wouldn't underestimate my Cousin, Sango she's stronger then she looks, Spoke up Kagome.

Inuyasha's Eevee, was blushing at Serena's Pokémon. I can't believe, there's another trainer with an Eevee, like me this is going to be interesting, Says Inuyasha.

So she as the same Pokémon, big deal, Spoke Kagome.

Kirara, use slash now...! Called out Sango. Twilight look out...! Yelled out Serena. Wow...! That was close, Whispered Serena.

Alright, Twilight use hidden power, Spoke up Serena. As Eevee attack with full straight.

Use Thunderbolt...! Called out Sango. Twilight, Now use Shadow ball once more, push back that thunderbolt...! Yelled Serena.

Crash...! as both attacks hit each other, kind of cause a firework show.

Beautiful, Says Iyame. It's nice for a contest move, Spoke Kagome smiling. Alright Kirara, use your slash attack once more, Spoke up Sango.

Twilight hold your ground...! Called out Serena.

What she's not even going to defend her Pokémon, Spoke up Inuyasha, confused.

Right as Kirara, attack just about hit, Serena called out an order. Now Twilight, use sand attack...! Yelled out Serena.

Twilight blinded Kirara's eyes. Perfect now use take down...! Called out Serena. No Kirara...! Yelled out Sango, running to Meowth.

Serena didn't know if she over did it or not, She walk over to Sango. But then stop when she was surrounded by Kagome and everyone else.

Sango, are you okay? Asks Kagome.

I'm fine Kagome, Replied Sango, cleaning Kirara's eyes out. She's fine, there's not permanent damage, Spoke Miroku, checking Kirara over.

So she's alright, Then? Asks Kagome. Yes just fine, Bring her to the nurse and they will treat her like all Pokémon, After all it's what they do after a battle, Spoke Miroku. Right, Kirara return now okay, Replied Sango.

Serena waiting for everyone to be finish talking.

Well Serena, you sure surprised me, with that last move of yours, You really are strong, You'll fit in this school nicely, Say's Sango, walking over to her.

Sorry if I over did it with that last move, I didn't want to hurt your Pokémon, Replied Serena. No that's fine, This is what this school is all about, And Twilight sparkle, She's really powerful Pokémon, Spoke Sango.

So then does this mean, We can be friends then? Asks Serena.

Absolutely we are, Replied Sango. Well Aren't you going to introduce us, To your new friend Sango? Asks Kagome smiling.

Right, sorry Cousin, Everyone this is Serena, she's new here just like me, Spoke up Sango. Hello, Replied everyone but Inuyasha.

Serena this is Iyame, Kagome my cousin, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and that's Miroku, watch out for wondering hands, Spoke Sango. Hurtful, Says Miroku.

She's right you know, those hands of yours, are going to get you into trouble, Some day, Replied Inuyasha laughing. Well everyone, started laughing.

So as I was saying, Serena here was homeschooled just like me, Says Sango. So wait you've never, been to a real school before? Asks Kagome. No, my mother taught me, everything I know, Says Serena.

Get out, Spoke up Kagome. I didn't say anything, Replied Serena confused by what she means by get out.

Don't pay Kagome, any mind, she always talks like that, Says Sango. Okay, Spoke Serena.

Well you'll have to come tryout for cheerleading, I think you'd be great at it your really pretty and look to be in shape, you have to join us, Says Kagome trying to get Serena to say yes.

No thank you, I just want to make it to the championships, I really don't want to add more to my activities list, and drama life, Replied Serena

. Yeah, actually Cousin that's what I wanted to say too, that I really don't want to be a cheerleader, Either I hope you understand, Spoke up Sango.

You can't just blow me off Sango...! Yelled Kagome. I want to be in a Contest, I don't have time for Cheerleading, Replied Sango.

Fine I give up I won't asks again, but you let this opportunity go not me, Says Kagome upset.

Well I really have to go get Twilight to bed, so see you guys tomorrow, Spoke up Serena leaving. Actually we all should going inside now, Says Miroku.

He's right, Night guys, Replied Everyone.

Serena started walking back to her room. Inuyasha was following her.

Why are you following me for? Asks Serena. I'm not, my room is this way, Replied Inuyasha. Oh okay, Says Serena ignoring him now.

Inuyasha, sat watching her, everything about her, was new to him, he kind of like this feeling.

Serena open her door, turn around seeing Inuyasha, opening his door across the hallway from her. I guess this means were next door neighbors, Spoke Serena. I guess that's true, Says Inuyasha, opening his door all the way.

Well goodbye, and goodnight, Spoke Inuyasha, shutting his door. He's kind of an asshole, Thought Serena. As Serena went to sleep she dream of making it to the top of the Elite four, and become champion.


	7. Meeting Darien

Chapter 7.

The next morning Serena, wonder if everyone would be down in the cafeteria, but they weren't there, So Serena, went to the kitchen to get breakfast, before classes and a really nice looking guy walked up to Serena and started talking to her.

Hi, I don't believe we've met before, what's your name? Asks the guy.

Hello, My name is Serena, Spoke Serena smiling. Serena that's beautiful, Says the guy. My name is Rubeus, Says Rubeus. Nice to meet you, Rubeus, Spoke Serena shying away slowly.

As Kagome and everyone walked into the cafeteria. Inuyasha spotted Serena talking to Rubeus. They all watch this.

Would you look at that, She's already getting attention from the school's Playboy, Well that was incredibly fast for somebody new, Spoke Kagome smiling.

Kagome she doesn't know anyone, We better tell her about him, Says Miroku. Whatever, It's not like he's bothering me, So let him talk to the new girl, Replied Kagome snobby. Kagome you promise you'd behave yourself, Spoke Inuyasha growling. Huh...! let's go Kitty, Replied Kagome. As her Pokémon followed after her.

I agree, with Miroku, Somebody should say something, Says Iyame honestly. bark...! Spoke up Shadow.

So meanwhile with what's going on with Serena and this weird guy.

So Rubeus, what grade are you? Asks Serena. I'm a 12th grader, Spoke Rubeus checking her out. Oh well I'm only a 10th grader, Say's Serena hoping he get the hint that she wasn't interested.

So Serena, would you like to go out to the back, closest with me? Asks Rubeus. Excuse me, What did you just asks me? Asks Serena.

You know, A gorgeous thing like you, Would want to get a little attention, What I'm talking about is I want to have sex, Spoke up Rubeus. How dear you, I don't even know you, You pervert...! Yelled Serena slapping him across the face.

Everyone was wide eyes right now watching.

Bitch no body ever, Slaps me...! Yelled Rubeus. he swung his hands back into the air. Serena thought, she was going to get hit, but the Attack never hit her.

Serena open her eyes, seeing Another Guy standing in front of her, grabbing his arm.

Say what...! Yelled Rubeus surprised. You dear raise, your hand to a lady, Says the Man. Back the hell off Darien...! Yelled Rubeus. The girl isn't interested in you...! Yelled back Darien. Why you, Son of Bitch, Says Rubeus.

Back the hell off jackass...! Yelled Darien, throwing him to the ground.

Sango, Ran to Serena's side.

Oh my god thanks so much, Spoke Serena smiling. Your welcome, You sure your alright? Asks Darien. Yes, no harm done, Replied Serena seriously.

Well I hope to see you again sometime, Perhaps we could go get just some hot chocolate to get to know each other, Says Darien.

Yeah, maybe sometime we could go out, Says Serena smiling at him.

Sango, and Kagome pick on her for catching Darien's eyes, the schools Hottest guy on Campus.

Inside class.

Everyone, we have two new students joining us today, Says Charlie, there teacher. Everyone clapped there hands together.

This is Sango Meyers, Daughter of Nicholas Meyers A famous Pokémon gymnast, and Susan Meyers, an under the water Aquatic dancer, Spoke up Charlie.

Whistling...! As Miroku, whistle out, as everyone else clapped hands.

Sango, you may go sit next to Kagome, and Miroku. Great, Replied Sango. She sat down and told Miroku, if he touches her butt again she throw him out the window, that sits behind him.

And here we have, Serena Tuskino, Daughter of Champion Evelyn Tuskino, in Show case performer, and Champion Rapidash racing, very impressive, Says Charlie reading. and Daniel Johnson, Pokémon racing champion, And a military hero, Spoke up Charlie.

Yeah, lots of Racing in my family, It's been generations of us, the top best of the best, Says Serena nervously.

Well we all welcome you to our school, and please sit next to Inuyasha Takahashi, Spoke Charlie. Alright, Thank you, Replied Serena.

Inuyasha, felt like blushing because she really was beautiful, But he didn't want Kagome to become jealous.

Alright everyone, let's just see what you all know, I want you to finish this, pop question test, when your finish just put it on, my desk and sit quietly, Spoke up Charlie.

They all started doing there test. Serena answered everything possible on the pop questions.

Serena finish first, surprising thing was, normally Inuyasha was the faster trainer when it came to these Pokémon questions. Inuyasha finish in 2nd, then Kagome everyone else, finish shortly afterwards.

Ring...! Ring...! That's the bell you may go now, Says Charlie.

Bump...! Oh so sorry, Spoke Serena. Wow two times within one day, Says Darien smiling. Yeah, I guess so, Must be my lucky day, Replied Serena.

So may I walk you to class? Darien. Actually yeah, I'm trying to find Mr. Zachary's room, Do you know where that is? Asks Serena. Actually yes, I do and it's on the way to my next class, so I'll take you there, Spoke Darien smiling.

Thank you, It's just this is like the only school, I've ever really been too, Spoke up Serena. You must have had famous parents then, Spoke up Darien. Yeah actually I do, and there both racing champions, Says Serena.

I see, and will you too be a racers as well? Asks Darien.

I don't know truly, right now I'm enjoying school, Spoke Serena. Thanks for the walk, and I'd like to call you on Sunday if we could do that dinner date, Says Darien.

I'd love to go out on a date with you, Replied Serena. See you later, Spoke Darien kissing her hand goodbye.

Huh...! Darien why is that girl looking at us like that? Asks Serena confused.

Oh that's my Ex girlfriend Rai, we broke up but she doesn't really want to let me go, but don't worry everything will be okay, Spoke Darien. Alright, bye Spoke up Serena.

So that's it for this chapter, I wanted to rewrite it some, so thanks for reading and enjoyed the next chapter.

To Be Continue.


	8. Gym Class

Chapter 8.

Everyone left to there next class.

Alright trainers, for gym today first were going to run laps with your Pokémon, So is everyone ready? Asks there gym teacher.

Inuyasha and Blaze were really fast, Serena and Twilight, catch up quickly to them, Inuyasha smiled at Her and Serena return it as a friendly smile.

Blaze and Twilight, seem to be watching each other. Inuyasha, in secretly watch Serena's body just bouncing up and down, kind of turn him on.

Until Kagome, catch up to them, Taking Inuyasha's attention again.

Miroku was watching Sango's body and he really was turn on. Easily now, everyone paste yourself...! Called out the couch.

After they did 2 mile runs, Couch gave them a 10 minute water brake.

Serena open up, Her mini pack and Gave Twilight, a snack it's like eating an Energy bar.

Hey you did absolutely, Good at running back there good work, nice run, Says Inuyasha smiling.

Oh...! thank you, Twilight and Go running all the time, So were pretty much use to it really, Spoke Serena honestly. Your pretty fast, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Thanks here you want one? Asks Serena respectfully.

What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious.

This is for Blaze, It's like an Energy bar, it bring up a Pokémon's energy, so there ready for battles, Says Serena honestly. Thank you, Says Inuyasha taking it and giving it to Blaze.

Blaze spin around 10 times, then back flip in the air, like crazy.

Wow, it's stronger then I thought, Spoke Serena giggling lightly. What did you put it that snack? Asks Inuyasha curious. It's a secret, Replied Serena smiling giving one more to Twilight.

They both were being silly. They both started Laughing they both laugh a little bit. Here this is for you, Spoke Serena respectfully. Thank you, Replied Inuyasha, eating it down.

Alright everyone, it's time for battles, Spoke up the teacher seriously.

Sango Meyers, Your opponent is Amy Cathleen, Says Zachary. Mina Huston, you opponent is Michelle Hillary, Called out Zachary paring everyone.

Rai Firebird, You are Battling Serena Tuskino, Says Zachary. Inuyasha Takahashi, Your up ageist Leeta Thunderstone, And James Richardson, your battling Miroku here our Monk, Says Zachary.

Everyone started battling, Inuyasha battling Leeta, she was a strong trainer.

Blaze use Dig...! Called out Inuyasha.

Now Sparky use, double team...! Yelled out Leeta. Using her Pokémon, Elekid the thunder type Pokémon.

Alright attack with secret power...! Called out Inuyasha. Sparky use thunder punch...! Yelled out Leeta seriously.

Use shadow ball...! Called out Inuyasha.

Elekid is unable to battle, Spoke up the Teacher. Dam it, I thought I had him, Says Leeta. Return Sparky, Spoke up Leeta.

Inuyasha, sat on the benches afterwards with other winners.

Don't think your going to win this battle, Says Rai growling. Hey what's your problem, Spoke Serena. Your my problem, But once I beat your weak Eevee, Darien will see your not worth dating and come running back to me, Says Rai seriously.

She left with her friends.

Not good, Says Kagome sitting next to Serena with everyone else. What did I do, It's not like I'm the reason he broke up with her, Replied Serena seriously.

Doesn't matter, Rai and Darien they have this relationship that, Always finds away back to each other, they brake up and then get back together, She does it for the drama, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Yeah and making her your enemy, your life just got worst, Says Kagome.

Why because Darien, likes me, and Asks me out on a date? Asks Serena, seriously getting mad. A date...! Yelled everyone surprised.

He asks me out, on the way to this class he walk with me here, Says Serena, playing with her fingers touching each other.

No wonder she's mad at you, Spoke Iyame. What is the big deal, there broken up right? Asks Serena curious.

Well yes they are but, Darien always goes back to Rai, they have never not stay away from each other, for no longer then at least 3 mouths the longest time, Says Kagome honestly. Darien isn't boyfriend, material, Spoke Inuyasha respectfully.

Alright, I won't see him then, Replied Serena.

You don't have to listen to us, Spoke Kagome gently. Hey your my friends, It's wiser to trust your friends judgment, over a guy I don't even know, I'll trust you guys, Replied Serena seriously.

Everyone nodded there heads.

Serena finally got called to go up to the battle field.

Alright Skipper use Scratch... Spoke up Rai, serious tone voice.

Skipper is a Charmander.

Twilight, Use Quick attack to get out of the way...! Called out Serena. Use slash...! Yelled Rai. Twilight use dig...! Called out Serena.

Now Skipper use Flamethrower...! Called Rai.

Again once more, dig then use Sand attack...! Called out Serena.

As the attack came, Skipper couldn't see. Now Twilight use take down with Shadow ball...! Yelled out Serena.

This match is over, Charmander is unable to battle, the factory goes the trainer Serena and Her Pokémon, Eevee...! Called out to coach.

Nice work Serena, Spoke Sango smiling. thanks do you think I'll pass? Asks Serena curious. Definitely You've got some skills, and your Eevee is incredibly powerful, You'll be just fine, Says Miroku honestly.

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter to be continue.


	9. Inuyasha Challenges Serena To A Battle

Chapter 9.

As they all battle to the very end of class today.

Alright, we added up the scores please walk forwarded students gaining there golden star badges, Spoke Zachary.

Yes, Replied everyone.

Kagome Higurashi with Her partner Skitty, 6 matches won, you've earned another golden star, with the score 250 points, please step forward and stand over there, Says Zachary.

Yeah, I knew, I could do it, wait 250 is a good thing right? Asks Kagome clueless. I'll tell you all, the rest later on, Spoke Zachary honestly.

Next with a score of 450, points Inuyasha Takahashi and his partner Eevee, 3 golden stars are added to your levels and next power up test, Spoke up Zachary. Alright, That's amazing lucky us huh, boy Says Inuyasha excited.

Eevee...! Replied Blaze happy.

Next Sango, you did really good, for your first fights so with 150, points 1 golden star, but not enough to go up into next class yet, Says Zachary.

There's always next time I suppose, Spoke Sango. Miroku, you had 170, points 1 gold star, but I'm afraid you have to stay back with Sango, Replied Zachary.

As he continue.

So far he had. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo her sister, up at 4 extra golden stars.

But last but not lease this badge is worth 10 golden stars, Spoke up Zachary. It's going to be mine, Says Kikyo determined. Dream on, it's mine, Says Kagome seriously.

They both started slapping each other. That is enough...! Yelled Zachary upset. Drama queens, Spoke up Inuyasha just shaking his head.

This badge goes to...! Serena Tuskino, Spoke up Zachary. What...! Yelled Kagome and Kikyo surprised and upset.

You get extra points for defense and Attack points, well done, In all my years of teaching I've never come across another determined student, like you, Well besides Inuyasha, You two are very determinated, Says Zachary. Thanks a lot, Replied Serena smiling.

Inuyasha, finally wanted to have that battle with Serena.

So in all orders, 4th place ribbon goes to Kikyo Higurashi, Spoke up Zachary. 4th place...! Yelled Kikyo. Be lucky that you made it in the top 4, Replied Zachary. Fine, Says Kikyo crossing her arms.

Now for 3rd place ribbon, Kagome Higurashi, Says Zachary. There must be some mistake, I'm the best trainer here, well out of the females, Spoke Kagome acting stuck up. Nope, Now go sit down, Replied Zachary.

Now for your Sliver and Golden ribbons, Serena, Inuyasha walk over here please, Says Zachary. They both stood on top, the numbers 1, and 2.

This sliver ribbon, goes to 2nd place winner Serena Tuskino, Says Zachary giving it to her, and having her stand on the number 2. And last but not lease Inuyasha Takahashi, you've just won your first golden ribbon you may now move up into your next classes, with your 4 fellow students who won here today, Spoke Zachary.

Thank you, Says Inuyasha, taking the ribbon.

Is there anything you like to request, As winner you can choose a subject or games or another battle yet, Spoke up Zachary.

I like another challenge, Spoke Inuyasha. and who is it you want to battle, Kikyo the poison type trainer, Kagome the normal type, or Serena who's also a normal type? Asks Zachary.

I challenge Serena, and Her Twilight Sparkle to a Battle, Says Inuyasha seriously. The Grand Prince wishes to battle the peasant girl, Says Zachary excited.

The Peasant girl, The Prince, what's that suppose to mean? Asks Serena offended.

It's name titles it tells you, what levels you are, Because you are new here your at the beginning your a peasant, but once you win a match ageist a higher level student, You become something else, and if you win a challenge match, You are giving the title Duchess, right now your just a Peasants girl, Same as those Girls, Says Kikyo seriously pointing at a group of girls.

Everyone as titles here? Asks Serena confused. Yes there Duchess, Duke, Prince and Princess, The King and Queen, Then there's peasants like everyone who's at the bottom, Says Kagome honestly.

That's interesting, But I'm no peasant girl, I'm a champion, Spoke Serena seriously. You are just like us, Replied Kagome, pointing to her and her sister Kikyo.

Good luck, Spoke Kikyo honestly.

Please challengers take your stand, Says Zachary. Serena took her place on the battle field.

I'm challenging you to a battle, I hope you are ready Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I expect your challenge, Replied Serena seriously.

I've been waiting for this match, since the first day I laid my eyes on you, Says Inuyasha.

He what...! Yelled Kagome jealous. He's just curious leave him alone, He just wanted to battle his Eevee, VS Hers he's been waiting for this moment, Says Miroku honestly.

Why what's so special about her Eevee or Her for that matter, Spoke up Kagome bitching.

Wow...! Kagome it would appear that your jealous, Says Kikyo mocking her. I've got no reasons to be jealous of Serena, Inuyasha loves me, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Yeah right, She's smarter then you, She's stronger, And her Eevee is stronger then Skitty, Replied Sango honestly. How dear you, Were supposed to be family and you say that to me, Says Kagome angry.

Well if you weren't so mean to everyone, Perhaps I wouldn't say such things to you, And for your information Inuyasha obviously likes Serena and that's all there is to it, Replied Sango honestly. She's right, I agree with Sango, Spoke Kikyo seriously.

Hah...! Whatever, Replied Kagome snobby.

Alright, Blaze let's go...! Called out Inuyasha.

Twilight it's your turn take the stage, come on out...! Called out Serena.

And begin, Spoke up Zachary. Serena never battle another Eevee before this would be interesting.

Blaze tackle it...! Says Inuyasha. Twilight, take down now...! Replied Serena. Now Use hidden power...! Called out Inuyasha. Serena was surprised by Inuyasha, he was no rookie that was for sure.

Twilight, use shadow ball...! Yelled out Serena. Blaze, counter it with your own shadow ball...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Alright, let's use this attack, Twilight use Dig and make lots of holes, Spoke up Serena.

Holes what is she doing? Whispered Inuyasha. Alright I don't know what kind of game your playing but, Games over Blaze use secret power in the holes...! Called out Inuyasha.

Game on, Now Twilight use your circles now...! Called out Serena. Do what? Asks Inuyasha confused. As everyone look around, the holes Twilight, jump up and down inside the ground.

Blaze use take down, On Twilight stop her from moving...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Now Twilight, Use the groundhog move...! Called out Serena. The what move, Says Kagome. I get it, She's using the holes and having Eevee, duck Blaze's attacks, Says Sango.

That's it I've had enough, Jump inside the holes and attack with Bite, Says Inuyasha. Foolish just what I wanted, Replied Serena smiling. What...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Twilight, use your, Super shadow ball attack...! Yelled out Serena.

Twilight started the attack, and all the holes started coming up with Shadow balls, but also with a swift attack, Blaze got blasted out of the holes.

Blaze no...! Called out Inuyasha.

Good boy now use Swift right back on her, with secret power...! Called out Inuyasha. This is it, Twilight use Attract...! Called out Serena.

What no, anything but that move, Spoke up Kagome, worried.

Blaze snap out of it...! Yelled Inuyasha. Twilight Use secret power, Then use Tackle...! Called out Serena.

Blaze tried to get back up, but fainted anyways. Blaze is unable to battle, Twilight is the winner and her trainer Serena, Called out Zachary smiling.

Here give him, this berry, Says Serena giving him, a healthy berry. Thank you, You definitely belong here, Your really strong Serena, I think I've finally met my match, I look forward to battling you again some day, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

I'd love to battle again sometime, it was fun, your a really good trainer, I've got a feeling I can learn a lot, from you Replied Serena.

Perhaps we both can teach each other, Princess Spoke up Inuyasha. I look forward to that day Prince Inuyasha, Says Serena shaking hands with him.

Twilight, and Blaze put both there paws up, and did a paw five, kind of a high five but with there paws then cuddled up.

Awn...! That's sweet, Spoke up Serena smiling. If I didn't know any better I'd say Blaze is in love, Says Miroku honestly. What...! My little guy in love? Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

Well they are rather fund of each over, Replied Kikyo smiling. Everyone is excuse from class...! Called out Zachary. I don't mind, If Twilight as a boyfriend, After all it is fair since I'm planning on dating too, So it's okay with me, If she likes Blaze, Says Serena honestly.

But Blaze is Kitty's boyfriend, Spoke Kagome seriously. Not really, Blaze plays with Kitty but he's not in love with it, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Yeah well your my boyfriend, not hers, And He's your Pokémon and so he should love mind...! Yelled Kagome seriously. Boyfriend yes, But a Pokémon's heart is different, If Blaze likes Twilight that that's fine with me, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Fine, But don't go getting ideas about Twilight's master, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Seriously back the fuck off, Kagome...! I'm not that type of girl, I don't go after other girls boyfriends, I'm not my step mother, As for him I will be glad to be friends with him for Twilight's sake if she is intended to be with Blaze, then so be it, But that's it nothing more, So stop worrying that I'm some kind of man stealer...! Yelled Serena furious.

Now look what you've done, Spoke Sango patting Serena on the back comforting her. You should apologize right this minute, that was going to far Kagome, Says Iyame seriously.

I'm not sorry for protecting what's mine, Spoke Kagome honestly. Kagome...! That is enough...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. Girls cheerleaders are gathering come on...! Yelled Jennifer seriously.

I'll call you later, Says Kagome seriously. Iyame followed since she was on the team.

Serena you okay? Asks Sango walking with her back to her room. Yeah I'm sorry that I lost my temper, Spoke Serena seriously. It's okay, Kagome as push us all over the edge at some point, Says Kikyo seriously. Thank you, Umm...! I'm going inside now goodbye, Replied Serena crying.

Hey is she okay? Asks Inuyasha finally catching up. Crying Kagome's got her feeling like a slut, Spoke Kikyo honestly. She's not though, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha, Kagome had no rights to attack Serena like that, Just because your Eevee loves Hers, Doesn't give her the rights to say those things to Serena when she as done nothing wrong, Spoke Miroku honestly.

Were going to go get ready for bed now goodnight, Says Sango leaving with everyone.

Knocking...! What...! Yelled Serena from the other side of the door. Serena I'm sorry about Kagome's behavior earlier, I promise it will never happen again, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

After Kagome went to cheerleading practice, He yelled at her and if she keeps up this terrible attitude he would dump her, So she got the hint.

Fine...! is that all? Asks Serena honestly. Could you please open your door, And talk with me out here, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Eevee...! Says Blaze calmly.

As the door open up.

What? Spoke Serena seriously. Inuyasha just hugged her and that was it, no words just hugging. As he pulled back he apologize again to her face.

I'm not upset about what she said, It's just I've been though a lot this last year, And Her saying that it's like my worst nightmare being called the woman who steal everyone man, It's hurtful being called that practically calling me a slut, Says Serena honestly.

Look Kagome she's intimidated by you, But don't let her make you feel bad about yourself, Because your not those things, Okay and I'm really okay with Blaze liking your Twilight I'm okay with that, After all I couldn't bear to break his heart, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, And same thing goes for my little girl, If she wants him, Then I'll support them both as a couple, Says Serena seriously.

Thank you, Well goodnight and see you in classes tomorrow, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. You too, Replied Serena smiling.

Eve...! Spoke up Blaze gently. Eevee...! Says Twilight smiling. As she lick Blaze goodnight.

Inuyasha did kind of blush when that happen, Because in truth he really like Serena too. Well goodnight boys see you tomorrow come Twilight, Spoke Serena smiling.

Goodbye, Come on Blaze let's get some sleep, Says Inuyasha taking him inside his bedroom.

Everyone went back to there rooms for the night. I've got to go now thanks for reading. until next time.

to be continue.


	10. Phone Talk

Chapter 10.

Finally Saturday no classes, Whispered Serena smiling. Come on, My little Twilight were going out, Spoke up Serena. Eevee...! Says Twilight smiling.

Serena brushing her hair, She dress into a White tank top, with Blue jeans with flowers printed on the bottom of her pants, and on the butt. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a ribbon tying it together.

When her cell phone rang. Serena answered it.

Hello, Serena speaking, Spoke up Serena.

Hey Serena, It's Darien I was calling to see, if you wanted to go out today? Asks Darien. Look Darien I've change my mind, but I'm not going to go out with you, Replied Serena. What why not? Asks Darien.

Because, Throughout the hole week, Rai as been picking a fight with me for one, and then she but a smoke ball in my desk, and she broke into my room trashing it, with Karen and Noel, She painted her name on my wall, telling me to back off, and if I talk to you again that she's going to kill me...! Yelled Serena.

I won't expect that shit from her, I'll get her to back off I promise you, just please come out on one date please, Says Darien.

Perhaps I'll meet you later, Says Serena. Later tonight at 4 meet me at Lilies Gardens, It's a Chinese restaurant, Says Darien pleading. Okay, but get Rai, away from me, Spoke Serena.

Afterwards her phone rang yet again. Serena answered it.

What will happen next wait and see. To be continue.


	11. Kagome Ditches Inuyasha's Party

Chapter 11.

Meanwhile Inuyasha, was up early this morning, He decided to bring his favorite dish, To his Mothers barbecue.

He was making up, his sea food dip, that goes with crackers, and his favorite Pistachio fruit salad.

Inuyasha, Called out Kagome, walking inside without knocking. Kagome, don't you know how to knock, Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome walk right up too him.

Look the cheerleaders, are having an emergency practices, So I can't make it to Your family barbecue party, Spoke Kagome.

What you've known, About this for a hole month, and Tuesday you said you be there, Replied Inuyasha, putting the food down.

Things change, and I have to go, We have our, big champion coming up I have to go, Says Kagome. Can't you do it, tomorrow? Asks Inuyasha. No, but Sango's going to go instead of me, Miroku and Iyame, asks her to go, Replied Kagome.

Fine, Go then, Says Inuyasha. If we get done, Early with practice, I'll try to drop by, Replied Kagome leaving.

Why do I, date her for anyways, She's nothing but a pain an the ass, Spoke Inuyasha. He started putting covers on, His food so they wouldn't spill. He started remembering what Miroku said to him.

Flashbacks...!

Do you love Kagome, I mean is she really what you want, To spend your life with, Are you really in love with her or are you just settling because you don't have anyone else to go for? Asks Miroku.

I really don't know what I want with Kagome, But to be honestly when I seen Darien hit on, Serena I felt jealous, Spoke Inuyasha.

I think it's time you found out, How much Kagome is willing to give to you as your girlfriend and I'm not talking about Sex, I'm talking about love real feelings she has for you, Spoke Miroku.

End of flashback.

So what kind of drama could happen next, Keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	12. My Dreams

Chapter 12.

End of Flashbacks. Continue with what happen last time.

Blaze's ear went up like crazy.

Eevee...! Called out Blaze, he started scratching at the door. Blaze, Hey what's gotten into you, Boy? Asks Inuyasha.

Blaze paw the door, Inuyasha open up the door, Finding Serena locking her door up. Eevee...! Spoke up Blaze smiling at Twilight.

Serena turn around looking at Inuyasha.

Oh, Good morning Inuyasha, Your up early, Spoke use Serena, looking at him. Yeah, actually I'm having, a barbecue party at my Mothers house, Says Inuyasha.

So did you want something, or wanted to asks me something? Asks Serena. No, nothing I can think of why? Asks Inuyasha.

I don't know, You open your door, and here we are talking, Replied Serena.

Oh no, I thought somebody was at my door, because Blaze, was acting really weird, Says Inuyasha.

Oh Well, I'm just going out, nothing to do here, Spoke Serena. Where you going? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I Don't know really, But as long as I'm not stuck here all day, then anywhere but here, Replied Serena, in a mood.

You okay? Asks Inuyasha.

I just got a phone call, from my Father's new wife, and Darien this morning, Replied Serena rubbing her head. Darien not bothering you is he? Asks Inuyasha.

No he tried asking me out for dinner again, and I told him everything Rai has done to me so far, He says he can stop her from bothering me anymore, Spoke Serena.

It's risky you know going out with him, Replied Inuyasha, hiding the fact that he's jealous.

Well I didn't exactly promise that I'd show up, I said I would think about it, Replied Serena smiling. I see, Says Inuyasha. To be honest, I don't really want to go out with him any ways anymore, Says Serena.

I thought you like him? Asks Inuyasha.

At first I was happy but now seeing what his controlling ex girlfriends like, What's that say about a guy like him, Says Serena. You know your very smart girl, I like you, Spoke up Inuyasha.

To be honest I'm more bugged about my Step Mom, Calling me like were best friends when she knows I hate her, Replied Serena rubbing her head.

What you don't like your Step mother? Asks Inuyasha. I'd probably like her still, if she wasn't the reason for my parents divorce, Spoke Serena, serious tone voice.

Oh...! I understand, My Father left my Mother, When she found out about Me, Says Inuyasha.

He left because of you? Asks Serena sadden. No, he doesn't even know, I exists he dump her, for another girl, and when he broke up with my Mother, she was going to tell him about me, but never got the chance too, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm really sorry, Spoke Serena. I wouldn't want, to meet him any ways, So don't be sorry, Hey please come in, instead of us just standing around in the hallway, Says Inuyasha.

Serena and Twilight, walk into his room.

He had the Elite fours posters, and The champion's plus more, Golden trophies from other places he's been too, and Gymnastics, swimming trophies and Cross county running, and soccer trophies too.

His Bed was blood red sheets with pokemon, on it.

Wow...! You really know how to keep yourself busy, Spoke Serena looking at his Trophies case holding them in place.

Yeah, my mother likes that I went for many different things, She use to say you can be whatever you want to, and your going to be great in your future, no matter what I choose to do with my life, Replied Inuyasha.

I wish my Family told me that, Whispered Serena.

Serena seen a lot of Photographs of Pokémon. You must really love Pokémon, Spoke Serena. Are you kidding what's not to love, Pokemon are fascinating creatures to me, Says Inuyasha.

Did you take all of theses picture yourself? Asks Serena.

Yes I did, When I was little before my Grandfather died, We go camping and fishing, Ever since those years I took pictures of everything, I'd see or seen, Says Inuyasha.

I actually can respect that, I know the feeling, I use to draw Pokemon, while out on the road with my Mother and Father, Here I never leave without it, it's been with me from the very beginning, Says Serena.

Serena open the book showing her drawings.

Serena this is amazing work, Spoke Inuyasha. I started when I was 8 years old, I love artist and the passion of the colors of Pokémon, in there natural habitats, I wanted to have so much, Until my Father told me, I can only be one thing, He took away my true dreams, Replied Serena sadden.

Why, what does he want you to be? Asks Inuyasha listening to her.

My family as come from 12, generations of Champion Racers, From to Rapidash racing, To Arcanine Racing, To Rhyhorn racing, And a lot more then just that, and being the best of the best, then get expected into the biggest college, become Rich as possible, like Join the Army, with my pokemon, Spoke Serena seriously.

The Army, Your not exactly the type for the army, Replied Inuyasha honestly. I know, I don't want to go to some fancy school or The army but Father won't listen to me, Spoke up Serena petting Twilight.

Wee...! Eevee, Spoke Twilight, smiling.

You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to, Replied Inuyasha, putting his hand on her shoulders.

I have been, dreaming of becoming the strongest trainer, in the championships, Says Inuyasha, turning around, cleaning up his mess really fast.

I wanted to be an, Elite four, like when they finally retire, and they look for the next best trainer, I've dream of becoming on of them, or a champion, Spoke Serena, helping him out.

That's sounds like a good job to me, Replied Inuyasha honestly. But the problem is I wanted to go for everything, Just to fine my passions for the love of battles, Says Serena with strong eyes. Inuyasha, felt something wash over him.

Hey why don't you come with me, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Go with you, Go where? Asks Serena confused. What I am asking is, Will you come with me to the barbecue, It's the last night of the year to have it, It's a Costumes barbecue, you dress up for it, So do you want to come with me? Asks Inuyasha.

Oh...! Ah, do you think, that be okay with Kagome, or with your family, I wouldn't want to impose on your family, Spoke Serena seriously.

Oh no, It's fine besides my Mother, actually likes seeing people, To her the more the merrier, Besides Miroku, Iyame, and Sango are going too, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay if your sure, it's not weird for you, That I come, Says Serena. It's not weird, Why would it be weird between us? Were friends, Aren't we? Asks Inuyasha.

I didn't know if we were friends, You acted like you hated me, but then you also acted like somebody who likes me, when I first got here, I figure you just thought of me as another student, Replied Serena.

Oh, No you've got that all wrong, I well, let's just say I take my time getting to know people, I didn't mean to come off as an Asshole, I'm sorry truly, Says Inuyasha. It's fine, So friends then? Asks Serena. Yeah, were friends, Replied Inuyasha.

Alright, Then I'd love to come to your Barbecue party, Spoke Serena. Wee...! Eevee, Spoke up Twilight. Blaze just pounce on Twilight, to the ground, they were playing around.

Would you look at that, Spoke Inuyasha. What? Asks Serena confused. Blaze, isn't usually friendly like that, Says Inuyasha. Twilight is very playfully just like me, Were a lot a like, Says Serena smiling.

I can see that, You two are very connected, Spoke up Inuyasha, putting the last few stuff away. We grew up together, As kids we've learn a lot about each other, I got Twilight's egg on Christmas when I was 8, years old, Says Serena smiling.

Blaze and I, have been together for a long time too, since I was 9 years old, Replied Inuyasha.

I think You and Your Eevee, Act a lot, A like too, Your passionate about battles, I watch you battle all week, You are like brothers, Spoke Serena smiling.

You're been watching me? Asks Inuyasha, Blushing. Just studying your battling styles, I do it to Everyone else in the group too, Spoke Serena.

I think You and I are going to be great friends, Says Inuyasha. Well I better go to the store, and buy something to wear and bring for the barbecue, Spoke Serena, thinking.

You don't have too, Bring anything, Replied Inuyasha. But I want too bring something, Says Serena.

I guess, I can drive you to the store, real quick, Replied Inuyasha. Thanks, Says Serena. Ringing...! Ah, It's my Mother, Spoke Inuyasha, looking at his phone. Answer it, I'm going to be right back okay, Says Serena, running across the hallway.

Serena open her costume up Technically she pick out a costume for Halloween night party in the school gym.

Serena started dressing really fast. A witches costume.

That's it for this chapter. until next time.


	13. The Honest Truth

Chapter 13.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and His Mother kept phone tagging each other, by accidentally. Finally I get you on the phone...! Spoke up Izyoie.

I was trying to answer you kept hitting hang up, Replied Inuyasha. Hi Baby, I hope, I caught you before you left your room, Replied Izyoie. I'm about to head out now, What's going on? Asks Inuyasha.

The party is already starting, and I forgot to get more hamburgers and Hot dogs could you, stop at the store and buy 10, of each packs with buns, I made all your creepy crawlers snacks, and special meatballs, chocolate and everything else, So could you get everything else for me, I'll pay you the money back when you get here, Spoke up Izyoie.

Alright, I'll pick up some stakes and Chicken too, Says Inuyasha. Alright, seen you soon, Replied Izyoie. Oh and Mom, I'm bringing a new friend over too okay with you? Asks Inuyasha.

Oh...! A new girl hah, About dam time you get a different girlfriend, I can't wait to meet her, Spoke Izyoie.

Wait Mother, I'm not broken up with Kagome, No Serena is just a friend she's not your future daughter in law, so don't go giving her the speech please, Replied Inuyasha serious tone voice.

Serena look at him, from his door she just walk in he just didn't hear her. He was really red from blushing she giggle about his reactions. Bye, Says Inuyasha.

What's up? Asks Serena holding Twilight, ready to go. My Mother, needs more food, I've got to go pick up food, Says Inuyasha, finally looking at her.

What is there something wrong? Asks Serena. It's no, it's just your costume it looks really good, Your adorable looking, Says Inuyasha.

It's my witches costume, Replied Serena blushing. I like it, It's perfect, Spoke Inuyasha. Well you better get ready now too, Replied Serena.

My Costume is at my Mother's house, Spoke Inuyasha.

Alright let's get going shall we, We don't want to be late, Says Serena. Absolutely not, I can't be late for my own Birthday party, My Mother would kill me for sure, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Birthday party, Today is your Birthday? Asks Serena surprised face.

Yes, Today I am 17 years old today, I was born, At 4:00 am, this morning, October 25th, Spoke Inuyasha.

Now you tell me, Now I'm going to feel bad, Because I didn't buy you, a birthday gift, Spoke Serena, crossing her arms.

I don't need anything, But if you strongly want to give me a gift, Why not have another, Battle with me later tonight? Asks Inuyasha.

Maybe, Just maybe I'll think about it, Replied Serena.

Oh man, I really need a new watch, This stupid one keeps stopping, Growled Inuyasha, throwing it on the counter.

Let's get going, Spoke Inuyasha, carrying everything. Oh right, Blaze return now, Spoke up Inuyasha. You too Twilight, Return now, Says Serena.

Inuyasha, and Serena went to his car, then to the store, Inuyasha went to get stuff for his Mother, While Serena, in secret look for a gift for him, She found a Poke ball, pocket watch, she bought it, then put it in wrapping, and put it in her bag.

Well I got everything, Here is that what your bringing? Asks Inuyasha, looking at the Pokémon cookies. Yeah, and my own case of pop, Says Serena.

Okay, let's get going, Says Inuyasha. Okay I'll go buy my Cookies, Replied Serena. Here, let me pay for them, Spoke up Inuyasha.

You sure, I do have money to pay for them? Asks Serena. No problem at all, Replied Inuyasha.

They finally got to the party, Everyone was having a blast of a good time.

Sango, was dress up as a Vampire girl. Miroku, dress up as a zombie. Izyoie dress up as a sex werewolf. There Pokémon, enjoyed the food.

Lots of kids were out playing spooky games.

Inuyasha, you finally made it, Spoke up Izyoie. Yes I've got everything possible, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, is this your new friend? Asks Izyoie.

Yes Mother this is Serena, Serena this is my Mother Izyoie. It's a pleasure to meet you, Says Serena.

Your beautiful a girl, Specialty love the hair, You are welcome here anytime, Says Izyoie. Thanks Izyoie, Replied Serena. Oh please just call me Mom, you can me mom, Spoke Izyoie.

Hah...! What call you what? Asks Serena confused. Mother I told you she's not my girlfriend, she's not your daughter in law so stop this nonsense, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Well then let me asks her, what she think about you, Says Izyoie. What now? Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, sweetheart what do you, think about My Son, Do you find him to be attractive, Do you think possibly that you would ever date somebody like him, even marriage someday in the future? Asks Izyoie.

Mother that is enough...! Yelled Inuyasha, grabbing Serena away from his Mom.

How rude, you know I only do this because you need somebody to take care of you, the right way not the way Kagome does to you, Spoke Izyoie. Stop please stop fighting...! Yelled out Serena inside the garage with them looking at her.

I'll answered your question Izyoie, Spoke Serena. You don't have to Serena, seriously, Says Inuyasha. But I'd like too speak my mind, my heart, Replied Serena. They both went silent.

Now Izyoie, I'm sure as a Woman you want the best for your Sons future, and almost the perfect wife for him, But nobody is ever perfect, but once in awhile, You see girls like Kagome, and you feel uneasy around them, and you push for your Son, To be with somebody else, But unfortunately Inuyasha, as to understand weather you are right or wrong with the woman he loves now, Spoke Serena.

They both were surprised with her wisdom. As she took a breath and spoke once more.

But I do think Inuyasha, is gorgeous that he's really, really Hot and apart of me is very interested in him, as wanting to be his girl, But he's already taking and I don't get involved with men, that are not single, no matter how badly I want him, I would force myself to look the other way, because there is no way in hell, That I'd become the woman my step mother is, And that's my honest truth, Yes if possible something were to cause Kagome and Inuyasha to brake up, I can promise you that I will not be the reason for it, I don't ever want to be the reasons for somebody relationship braking up, unless there's another reason, like she's cheating or keeping secrets from him, then that's okay but I don't want to be his Motives reasons for doing something like that, if he were to asks me out I'd probably be flattered and excited, jump up and down like a crazy college girl gone wild, but that's not the case, in this picture, Spoke Serena finally breathing.

Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get back to school now, thanks for the party goodbye, Says Serena leaving.

Inuyasha and Hi Mother was in shock for a moment.

What in the world are you still standing here you idiot go after her...! Yelled Izyoie. Inuyasha, ran after her. Serena wait please wait...! Called out Inuyasha.

What is it? Asks Serena, trying to hold her tears back. Hey do you really like me like that? Asks Inuyasha.

Well at first you were just like everyone else, but then I seen your bedroom and your hobbies and your love for battling with others your amazing Inuyasha, and your the reason I turn Darien, down for a date, the way you look at me on Wednesday in the field when everyone was telling me to just stay away from Darien, You were the one that stuck out, the most your words saying that he'll most likely just go back to her in the end, I relies why would I do that to myself, So I turn him down, but also I love battling with you, I think maybe I do have feelings for you, Says Serena.

You care about me, Says Inuyasha. I really do, oh ah Happy Birthday Spoke up Serena placing his gift into his hand, and got on the city bus back to school.

Inuyasha, was really confused to what to do, He truly did like Serena a lot too, But she doesn't want to be the reason for braking him and Kagome up. He sat down on the bus top bunch.

He look at the gift she gave him, a Poke ball watch, he smiled.

Hey Inuyasha, your mother throws an amazing party, Spoke Jenna, with her Pokémon, Sunflora. Jenna hey you guys made it, wait did Kagome come with you? Asks Inuyasha, talking to Jenna.

I'm confused as to what you are talking about, Says Jenna. Kagome said all you cheerleaders had an emergency practice tonight, Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome isn't practicing anything, The girls are all up at the party, I'm leaving because I promise to meet, Kenta tonight, Says Jenna.

Well were is Kagome then if she's not with all of you? Asks Inuyasha. You should know by now everyone does, Well expect for Miroku, Replied Jenna. Know what tell me what does everyone know that I don't...! Yelled Inuyasha.

She's cheating on you, Spoke up a voice behind him, Kikyo, Spoke Jenna. Beat it Jenna.

Sorry did you just say Kagome is cheating on me? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Look you and I broke up for other reasons because I started having feelings for somebody else and so did you, but my sister has been having sex with Koga Sniper, Every other night for the last year, Says Kikyo.

Inuyasha look like her was going to punch something.

Here if you don't believe me, Watch this video, Spoke Kikyo. Words could not explain his anger right now. Excuse me, Kikyo Spoke Inuyasha.

As he broke into Kagome's Parents home, they were at the party and Kagome and Koga were naked together in bed. He walk inside and punch the crap out of Koga and Kagome freak out. They fought like crazy.

Until Inuyasha, Told Kagome it was over for good and took a picture of there naked asses, so the hole school would know about them.

Iyame wasn't going to be happy either, because Koga and Iyame have been together since they were 12 years old, and dated ever since.

To Be Continue.


	14. Be my Girlfriend

Chapter 14.

Meanwhile inside Serena's room.

Serena wash off her makeup and jump inside the tub thinking about what happen back there.

why the hell did I do that, I know I like him, but am I really that jealous of Kagome, thought Serena sadly. I wonder if he hates me now, No probably just made it worse, Whispered Serena serious.

Eve...! Wee...! Spoke up Twilight gently.

I'm alright, Spoke Serena sadly. After there bath time.

Serena dried off Twilight then Herself, then brush Twilight's fur, then her own hair. Afterwards Serena was watching TV, While Twilight played inside her jungle gym.

Knocking...! Knocking...!

Serena stood up, opening the door.

Inuyasha, what are you doing here for? Asks Serena.

I came back for you, Please Serena try to understand this but, I like you a lot too, and Don't think that your a reason for my break up with Kagome, but I really want to take you out on, a Real date, Spoke up Serena.

Why Inuyasha, Is it because I said I like you, did you just dump your girlfriend because I have feelings for you? Asks Serena crying.

No, please can I come in and talk with you, Says Inuyasha seriously. Wee...! Cried out Blaze pleading with Serena too. Come on get in, your letting all the warm heat out, Spoke Serena giving up.

Blaze seen Twilight playing on a weird play thing, so he jump down playing with a ball and with Twilight smiling.

Nice Pokémon, jungle gym, Says Inuyasha. So what is it you've got to say to me, Says Serena serious tone voice.

Please sit down, Spoke Inuyasha sitting down on Serena's bed.

Look for about one year now, Things between Kagome and I, were starting to fall apart with us, I just didn't want to admit it out loud, because I was afraid, I was so sure she was the best I was ever going to get in life, but my love for her blinded me from the truth about her true nature like tonight, I found out about a Secret from Kikyo, and well here take a look where she was when she was supposed to be with me, Spoke up Inuyasha, showing her, his phone picture of Kagome and Koga.

She was cheating on you, Did you know about this before tonight? Asks Serena.

I suspected that she was having an affair with somebody, I just never actually could prove it, that's why my mother hates her and wants somebody else for me, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm really sorry, I really shouldn't have over reacted like, Earlier tonight it was childish of me, I'm sorry, Spoke Serena respectfully.

I'm not because the day we met, I've been very attracted to you too, I'd really want to take you out, On a date, So please join me for dinner tonight just us no body else, expect for our Pokémon of course, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

What about your party? Asks Serena curious.

After I left my mother said she send my gifts over with Miroku, They are just going to have a normal costume party, so I don't have to go back there tonight, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Okay, Replied Serena smiling. So can, I buy us dinner? Asks Inuyasha honestly. I already order take out Chinese food, sesame chicken and chicken fried rice, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Sweet I love Sesame Chicken it's one of my favorites, Besides Chicken teriyaki, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Well lucky for you, I'm a stress eater when I'm upset so I order the family sizes meal, Replied Serena seriously.

Seriously, You stress eat too, We've got something in common besides our Eevee's, That's what happens to me when I'm upset, I eat a lot, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Yeah, Well because of that problem, I sent to Fat Camp, A lot, I've finally loss all my weight, 2 years ago, Says Serena being honest. You went to Fat Camp? Asks Inuyasha surprised.

Yes, I know it's not something, I should tell a guy on our first night getting to know each other, Replied Serena blushing.

No it's just, I was always sent to the camp across from the Fat Camp, Pokémon tech study camp for nerds, Says Inuyasha blushing now too.

I've been there, A few times too, Wow...! so I was Fat girl and you were a nerd, Spoke Serena smiling.

Here's a picture to prove it, Don't laugh to hard, I never even showed other girls that photo, Says Inuyasha embarrassed.

It can't be as horrible as mine is, Replied Serena honestly. She took a look at the picture. Wow...! Spoke Serena blushing. I know, I was a geek, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

No you are actually really cute, If I known you back then I'd hit on you, But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't hit back, Spoke Serena honestly.

How do you know that, I wouldn't have? Asks Inuyasha surprised. Come on, Be serious the fat girl never gets asks out, Says Serena sadly. Let me see, Your picture and I'll be the judge of that, Spoke Inuyasha respectfully.

Fine but you are not allowed to tease me, Got it? Asks Serena seriously. Okay I promise, I won't make fun of you, You didn't insult me, So I won't disrespect you, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Okay here it is, Spoke Serena nervously. He took a good look. You wore glasses too, Says Inuyasha smiling. I know, Replied Serena shying away.

You were beautiful, I'd definitely would have hit on you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Seriously, Your not just saying that to just score with me? Asks Serena curious.

No...! You were always beautiful, Doesn't matter what size you are, Besides I kind of like big girls, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Well honestly I kind of have a thing for Nerds like you, But you come off as a classical bad boy, Spoke Serena seriously.

Umm...! Serena things had to change for me, I am still a smart nerd but I'm also the hot looking jockey, Who likes being notice by people, Plus before nobody wanted to completely challenge me in battle not unless they were bullying Blaze and Me for being weak, So I surprised everyone and then Kikyo took me under her wing, But we lasted only 2 years, But afterwards she dump me, And then I asks Kagome out, But that's the truth, Says Inuyasha honestly.

I'd love to go out with you, If you still want too, Replied Serena blushing.

So are you going to act, like a crazy college girl gone wild because if you are, I'm staying right here with you, specialty if your shirt comes off, Says Inuyasha being a smartass. What...! Yelled out Serena blushing.

You said back at the party, If I asks you out, You probably act like a crazy girl gone wild, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Oh yeah, Well I'm definitely excited to go out with you, But my shirt isn't coming off anytime soon, Says Serena smiling.

Afterwards she kissed him hard.

You are crazy but, I expect to be your girlfriend, Says Serena kissing him again. Alright, Spoke up Inuyasha dropping her down on the bed.

Blaze and Twilight both acted like any Animal really, Twilight ran inside her little house and Blaze mange to get with that in a hurry. very silently without Serena Nore Inuyasha hearing it.

Wait a Minute, Spoke Serena seriously.

What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha curious. How many girls have you exactly been with as in sexually? Asks Serena truth, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Yes and no lies, Says Serena seriously. Honestly 5 girls only, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. Oh...! Okay, Says Serena nervous.

Hand jobs are sexually, but we cross that line years ago, We tried a few times but it wasn't really worth It, It's probably the reasons why she cheated on me, I couldn't give it to her so she wanted somebody else, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay I believe you, Says Serena, kissing him. Who were the other 4 girls? Asks Serena curious. Wait a minute, I just told you my secret, How many guys have you been with? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Serena blush from embarrassment. Well I'm...! Mumbled Serena. What was that, I didn't catch that, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I'm a virgin...! I've never been cross that line...! Yelled Serena from embarrassment. Then allow me, to make this an amazing night, Spoke up Inuyasha kissing her neck.

Wait Inuyasha, I can't do that, I don't want to do it just yet, can we wait for awhile longer? Asks Serena. Why are you scared, Because I can promise that I'll be gentle, Says Inuyasha gently rubbing her and kissing her.

Of course I want too, but we just started dating like 20 minutes ago, I don't want to be one of those girls that do it the first night with you and I'd really like it to be special for Me, like how about at the Sliver Ball in November, Everyone enjoys that and we could try for it then, 3 mouths from now well more like 2 mouths, okay are you alright with that? Asks Serena curious.

You past my test, You really are special, I'd be happy to wait for you for as long as it takes for you to be ready okay, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

Knocking...! Delivery...! Spoke up the Chinese drop off.

Hey thanks for the food, Says Serena taking the food. Here let me pay for that, Spoke Inuyasha pulling out his wallet and paid the man.

Twilight, Dinner's here, Spoke Serena seriously. Blaze, Come out boy, Says Inuyasha seriously. They both didn't come out.

The box was shaking lightly. What the hell, Spoke Serena confused. Serena and Inuyasha both looked at There Eevee's and they were in the middle of mating with each other.

Blaze...! Twilight...! Yelled out Both Serena and Inuyasha blushing.

Wow...! I knew he like her, But he's never done anything like this, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. Yeah same here, Replied Serena blushing. They both looked at each other. Kissing...! making out...! Serena and Inuyasha both just made out.

Later on Twilight ate her food and then crawl into bed, Blaze laid down with her.

Serena and Inuyasha, smiled at each other.

So what's going to happen now? Asks Serena curious. We could have sex too, Spoke Inuyasha teasing her. No...! But now I'm worried about Twilight becoming pregnant, Says Serena seriously.

It's possible, Pokémon do mate with each other, But they mate for life too, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

True, But what happens if we don't work out, That would break Twilight's heart forever, Spoke up Serena honestly. I could never break Blaze's heart, And if anything happens we could always just be friends for there sakes, Says Inuyasha seriously.

I hope we never fall apart but if we do, I'd like to remain friends, Replied Serena honestly. Well then let's go get some sleep, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

They fell asleep together in Her bedroom.

That's it for this chapter. until next time.


	15. You two Are Finished Right?

Chapter 15.

Kagome knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door. Sweetheart we need to talk, Spoke Kagome knocking. Afterwards she open his door.

He's still gone, He's probably still at his mothers party, Says Kagome upset.

Serena woken up and Over heard something outside her door. She looked though her door and seen Inuyasha's room door open.

Hey Inuyasha wake up, Spoke up Serena shaking him.

What's going on? Asks Inuyasha tirelessly. Your bedroom door is wide open, Says Serena concerned. What...! Yelled Inuyasha jumping up.

He went to the front down, He open the door then peak his head inside his room, And seen Kagome sitting on his bed, Her back was turn to him.

Well who is in your room? Asks Serena whispering. Kagome is, She's probably trying to get me back, Whispered Inuyasha seriously.

umm...! you've got to get rid of her, Says Inuyasha seriously.

I've got something better planned, Spoke Serena seriously. What's that? Asks Inuyasha quietly. Come back inside quickly, Replied Serena quickly going inside.

What's going on? Asks Inuyasha confused. let's pertain that we just got back from your party, Spoke Serena smiling.

Why? Asks Inuyasha confused. Wait here, Says Serena going into her bedroom. Inuyasha was watching for Kagome to come out, But she wasn't leaving.

10 minutes went by and out came out Serena dress as a hot girl.

Wow...! Serena what's with this, What's this all about? Asks Inuyasha blushing. It's my plan for getting it though her head that your finish with her, you are finish Right, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Yes were totally over, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Good now kiss me, Spoke Serena honestly. And what does this prove, Not that I'm complaining none, Replied Inuyasha excited.

Let's pertain that we just got home for your mothers party, And were making out, Making it look like were about to hook up for the night, she'll see what it's like to be hurt, Just like you were, besides she'll get the message that were together now, Says Serena honestly.

Okay, I'm in, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

Now you ready, make it look really good, Says Serena whispering into his ears. Way ahead of you, After all your taking to a expert, Spoke Inuyasha rubbing her legs. They started laughing with each other.

As Kagome heard people in the hallway, She decided to check it out. She seen Serena and Inuyasha, kissing really hard. He had her push ageist her door.

What the hell is going on...! Scream out Kagome. Kagome what hell are you doing in my room? Asks Inuyasha putting Serena down. Your cheating on me, Spoke Kagome furious.

I dump you, after finding you with Koga in your parents house, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish what I started with Serena, Replied Inuyasha pulling her into his room and lock the door.

You can't break up with me, Says Kagome slamming on his door. Inuyasha decided that they needed to make it more believable.

Serena actually started moaning for real not acting, Inuyasha was actually using his hands fingers, As she began screaming very hotly.

Kagome walked away crying and screaming for revenge.

She's gone, Whispered Inuyasha smiling. What the hell, Where the hell did you learn that? Asks Serena burning up. I've had practice remember, Says Inuyasha honestly. Well don't stop now, Keep going you started something now finish it, Replied Serena blushing.

You want me to continue? Asks Inuyasha surprised. She just kissed him shutting him up. She definitely wanted something.

As the following day came around, They both woke up in his bed. You were really good last night, Says Serena smiling.

So were you, Even though we didn't exactly have full sex, But I enjoyed it, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I enjoyed fore play with you yesterday, But I'm still serious about waiting, Says Serena seriously. I'm okay with waiting, Girlfriend, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

Being a couple hit like wild fire. Kagome was absolutely piss off. Serena didn't feel bad she wouldn't allow herself to feel bad for her, she made her bed now she needed to sleep in it.

Miroku and Sango, hooked up at the party. surprised thing was Miroku couldn't get enough of Sango, and she was actually very good at keeping him wanting more from her. Koga and Kagome dated to get to Iyame and Inuyasha, but they let it go.

That's it for this chapter. until next time.


	16. The Assignment And Kagome's Threats

Last time, Inuyasha finally found out the Truth about Kagome's cheating ways, and Also found out that Serena likes him a lot, So finally now they get to have a Chance to be together, But late last night, Serena and Inuyasha acted like they hooked up with each other, Witch sort of kind of turn into a four play instead, but what hell of night together, There Eevee decided to Mate with each other, So now Serena as to keep an eye on Sugar, while battling.

What will everyone think about this news.

Enjoy the chapter.

3 Days Later, Everyone woke up for school, Since it was Monday and everyone had Classes this Morning.

Serena woke up with Sugar, They both got dress and ready to go, Today they were going out to The Schools Green house, for learning about Berries and other Grass type Pokémon, that they would be studying.

Serena and Sugar Dress up really cute, Her pink and dark blue and red skirt and under shirt, very adorable.

Serena place flowers around Eevee's ears, She was so adorable looking. Now your perfect for today, Say's Serena smiling. Eevee, Spoke Sugar smiling. Just think, What will Blaze think when he see's you, Replied Serena happy.

Eevee...! Called out Sugar happy. As she dance around the room. I can't wait to show you off got the talent show, Sugar you know it's coming up soon, I just hope you will be able to perform though, Knowing you could be pregnant, I am worried about that, Oh Eevee, I know should be happy, But I am still concerned about this, I don't want to be held back this next few weeks, Spoke Serena worried.

Eve...! Say's Sugar sadly. It's not your flaut, You were in love, How can I be mad about that, Replied Serena kissing her Eevee's head. Eve..! Spoke up Sugar seriously. I know, We'll work it out together, Say's Serena honestly.

Eevee, Replied Eevee holding onto her pillow, As Serena finish getting ready to go.

Knocking...! Knocking.

Just a Minute...! Called out Serena. Alright, But you better hurry up...! Spoke up Inuyasha, though the door.

Serena open the door and hugged Inuyasha.

I'm ready to go, Spoke Serena smiling. You look really pretty today, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Eevee, Spoke up Sugar. Eve...! Replied Blaze smiling. He lick her head, and She lick back.

You look very beautiful today too, Sugar, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Eevee...! Replied Sugar smiling. Blaze and Sugar walked together as Inuyasha and Serena were talking and walking together too.

So do you have everything, You will need? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yeah, It's all in My bag, Say's Serena honestly. Do You have your notebooks and everything else? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Yes, Don't worry, I have everything with Me, Spoke Serena gently. Alright let's get going, Replied Inuyasha holding Her hand.

As they walk though the hallway, Students were whispering things, The looks on there faces were surprised, and some seemed to be Upset about them together.

They walked into the class Room, Everyone looked at Inuyasha, and Serena. Kagome stood up very fast.

Morning Inuyasha, Spoke up Iyame and Miroku. Hey guys, Says Inuyasha ignoring Kagome's glare. So what's going on here with you two? Asks Miroku suspicious.

Even His Abra was thinking the same way. Abra...! Whisper out Abra.

Everyone Meet my new girlfriend, Serena and I are dating now, Spoke Inuyasha Seriously . Everyone went very silent.

Biggest mistake of your life, Half Breed...! Spoke up Kagome very angry. Did you hear anyone just now? Asks Inuyasha pertaining not to hear her. Nope, Not a word, Replied Everyone seriously.

We haven't even been broken up for 3 days and you asked Her out Already...! Yelled Kagome piss off.

So...! It's not like, I care about what you wanted, Besides You cheated on Me...! You were with some other guy, Instead of with Me, at my party, Did you really think I would expect that kind of betrayal Were done forever...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Please, the only reasons I like you, Was the fact is that you are the top trainer in most events, But more then that, If you would have gotten a little more serious with me, I wouldn't have to look for attention from some on else, But you belong to me first, And I won't just let her have you without a fight, Replied Kagome crossing her arms.

Slap...! Before anyone knew what happened Serena, slapped Kagome, across the face.

You little bitch...! How dear you speak about Him, That way, He is his own man, And he can date anyone he wants too, Including me, You cheated on Him, He wants nothing more to do with you...! Yelled Serena angry at Kagome.

Kagome just attack Serena, Right back. Serena blocked Her Attack. Rai was beginning to think Serena, was stronger then she thought, And Darien cheated a lot too, Maybe she should just give up on him, Serena was a strong independent women, How come she couldn't be like her, Her and Charmander could be powerful together too.

That's is enough...! Yelled Professor Ivy Angry. Everyone stopped and look at Her.

Who started this fight in my class room? Asks Ivy seriously. I'm sorry, It was Me professor, I started it, I let my temper run away with Me, Spoke up Serena honestly. That's not true, Well it is but Kagome bated Serena on, Replied Rai seriously.

Char...! Charmander...! Spoke up Spice seriously.

Everyone was surprised with Rai, Sticking up for Serena, they were always fighting before what change this time, they thought.

Who's side are you on...! Yelled Kagome furious.

Serena's side Because, What you said was horrible and just evil, Besides you've been fighting with everyone lately worse then Me, Look I made mistakes too, But watching the way Serena handles herself calmly in a fight or no matter situations are, She's a strong independent women, I now realize that I don't want to fight with her anymore, Darien is a creep I realize that, But I am sticking for what is right and wrong, And you've done is worse then me ...! Yelled Rai honestly.

Char...! Spoke Spice honestly agreeing. Thanks, Rai, Say's Serena amazed. No thank you, For being a strong leader, You give other girls, A straight to stand up for themselves, That's a good thing, I want to be kinder and nicer to people, Will you teach me some more, Of that kindness? Asks Rai smiling. Sure, Spoke Serena smiling.

Now that is a good way to handle this type of situations, But is that true, Mrs. Kagome, Have you been starting fights outside classes? Asks Professor Ivy seriously.

Yes...! Spoke up half the Class Room, Loudly.

Well in that case, You can go to the front office for detention, Spoke up Professor Ivy very disappointed in Kagome's behavior.

You'll all be in big trouble for this, I will get even, and You I'll have you fired...! Yelled Kagome seriously angry.

Mrs. Leeta, and Mr. Brandon, please take Kagome to the front office, Spoke Professor Ivy seriously too. Yes, Replied Leeta, and Brandon seriously. Thank you, Replied Ivy honestly.

Alright Now as for you, Serena this is your first warning is that clear, Spoke Professor Ivy serious tone voice. Yes Professor, Replied Serena seriously too.

Alright let's all grab our books and Notebooks and bring them with us into the Schools green house, Says Professor Ivy smiling.

So they all walked into the Green House.

Alright today we will be doing 3 different activities, Is that understood? Asks Professor Ivy seriously. Yes, Replied everyone who was listening anyway.

First Up, is to take Notes on the berries, inside the green house, Then pick just one berry to write about, and explain what it does, For People and Pokémon's Health, Says Professor Ivy smiling. Everyone nodded there heads.

When your finished please place your report here in this basket, Then afterwards take a Basket, and go around and fine, Berries that make good poke blocks, or Puffins for Pokémon, Spoke Professor Ivy serious.

Most everyone were confused, By each berries. Does anybody have any questions before we start? Asks Professor Ivy curious. Nobody said anything. Alright then begin, Says Professor Ivy.

All right that's it for this chapter. I'll continue soon thanks for reading.

To Be Continue.

That's it for this chapter. until next time.


	17. The Grass Pokémon

Last time, Inuyasha finally found out the Truth about Kagome's cheating ways, And Serena and Kagome got into a fight. then there teacher gave them 3 activities to do for there test. find out what happens.

Enjoy the chapter.

Serena decided to Write about A Sitrus Berry, for Her first report.

Then Inuyasha, wrote about A Berry that heals burns, From Pokémon battles. Sango, just wrote about a Ice healing berry. Miroku did the sleep berry awake a sleeping Pokémon.

Serena finish, and pick up, Her basket to do her next project. Serena thought pretty hard about mixing berries. Inuyasha, pick berries that would make great puffins for Fire types, So he pick out the best berries and wrote about them.

Serena finally decided to use Berries for normal types, so she pick out what, she would make with these berries, and wrote it all down as well. Miroku, tried to pick berries for psychic types and water types. Sango did grass types favorite berries, and wrote about them.

Alright everyone that's enough, Let's see what you've all pick for berries, Spoke up Ivy.

As everyone place there baskets and Reports as to why they pick there berries.

As everyone quietly waited.

Okay class onto our last, project of the day, We'll be going inside this room, Where all of you will pick one grass type to study, Understood? Asks Professor Ivy. Yes replied everyone.

Remember be gentle with them, Grass Pokémon are easily shy, and sometimes if scared they could stun spore you, Spoke Professor Ivy. We'll be gentle, Says Sango respectfully.

Alright, I'll be going though these reports tonight, and we'll see if you earned any stars in my class, Says Professor Ivy. Serena was hoping she pass the test.

Go inside quietly, Whispered Professor Ivy.

Everyone walked though the gardens, Grass Pokémon were everywhere, in the trees, in the flowers and in the open meadow.

Well go on pick one, and study it in it's natural habitat, Spoke Professor Ivy.

Everyone thought hard about there, study Pokémon. Miroku, decided that He would study The pokemon Bulbasaur, He sat down quietly listening and watching it.

Sango, study up on, The Pokémon Bellossom, so adorable she thought. As it played with it's friends.

As Iyame walked around quietly, Her and Her partner found a dancing Pokémon It was beautiful, the way it move around in circles.

Iyame choose to study, Lilligant very pretty Pokémon.

Inuyasha, study up on a Sceptile, Very big and cool grass type, it was sleeping mostly. He took out his notebook, writing down it's nest of what it was made of and watch it sleeping, everything he saw, he wrote down about. As it woke up it yawned out. Then move around then it started eating leaves and berries.

Everyone, choose there Pokemon to study.

Serena decided on, A Bayleef, it was really sweet and gentle, it played with her, nuzzling as well. Alright you stay still alright, Spoke Serena smiling. She decided to draw, what she was seeing, how it was acting.

Afterwards she wrote down her report on, Bayleefs nature and gentle personality, but yet very stubborn and shy, that's what she saw.

Ding...! Ding...! went the bell for students to go to there next class.

Alright class that's it for today, Times up, You are all excused, Please put your reports in this baskets, on your way out, thank you, Spoke up Professor Ivy smiling.

As everyone left, Bayleef followed Serena around. Is that everyone? Asks Ivy smiling. Yes professor, Spoke Miroku smiling. Serena taken her sweet time though, Replied Kikyo honestly.

I've got to go now, I'll come play with you again soon, Here you go, Spoke Serena giving Bayleef a puffin. Bay...! Yelled out a Happy Bayleef.

Mrs. Tuskino, come along now, Says Professor Ivy. I'm Coming, Spoke up Serena ,running out the door, putting her notebook inside the basket.

That was really fun, Says Serena smiling.

Yeah it was, I hope we can study more pokemon, Again soon, Spoke Sango. So who did you choose? Asks Serena. I choose to study, Bellossom, Says Sango honestly. That's a very lovable pokemon, Spoke Miroku.

Both guys ran to catch up to the girls.

So Miroku, who did you study up on? Asks Sango curious. Bulbasaur, I found it to be interesting, Spoke Miroku holding Sango's hand. That's cool, Replied Sango gently.

How about You Inuyasha, who did you study Asks? Serena speaking up. I decided on, Sceptile, Replied Inuyasha smiling. That was reckless, Sceptile is a very stubborn pokemon, they can be mean, Says Miroku. He didn't mind me, sitting there watching him, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

What about you Serena, I decided to go with Bayleef, Says Serena honestly. You pick the most gentle of Pokémon, Out of the gardens, Spoke Kikyo speaking up. So and don't make fun of Bayleef it's a good Pokémon, Replied Serena seriously.

Whatever, Come on girls, Spoke Kikyo snapping her fingers. That Kikyo, can be a two face bitch, Says Mina standing close to Serena with her group.

Excuse Me, but were you talking to us? Asks Serena curious. Yes we were, Replied Her Burnett haired friend. Oh well please, Let us all introduce ourselves, I'm Serena, and I'm a 10th grader, Spoke Serena smiling. Hi, Says Both girls.

My Name is Sango, and I specialist in fighting types and Normal types, And I'm in 10th grade, Spoke Sango. Hello, My Name is Mina, and I work with beauty and contest battles, Replied Mina respectfully. And This is Miroku, Psychic types and meditating And marshal arts master, Spoke Sango smiling.

This is My Sister Leeta, Thunder types are Her specialty, Spoke Mina honestly. Very nice to meet You, Replied Serena happy. I remember her, I battled you the other day, You have a strong Partner, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

I know who you are too, Say's Leeta gently. And My name is Inuyasha, and I am working to become the strongest trainer ever, and Fire types are my passion but I love all Pokémon, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all, Says Leeta smiling.

So everyone went to class once more, They did track for gym today.

So what happens next, Keep reading and find out what, Next adventure is coming up next. To Be keep reading.


	18. The Cousin's Are In Town

Nice run Serena, I have to admit it, You are good, So tell me about you battling styles, Say's Rai curious.

I don't really have one, It's all about Defense and Attacks, But you can't just relay on, Just those alone, sometime you just have to be quick to commands too, Spoke Serena honestly. Really, So do you think Spice could, Learn more then what I have taught her? Asks Rai curious.

Well what are her attack? Asks Serena curious.

Spicey knows, flamethrower, fire blast, Tail wipe and a few others as well, But I would like her to learn Iron Tail and metal claw later one once she evolves, Plus much more, But there's millions of attacks out there, Spoke Rai honestly.

Just keep on training with Spice, And you might just get there, Beside make sure you both share the same dream but more then anything, Love is a big important thing too, Your bound with help with evolution, Replied Serena seriously. Thanks, Serena, Spoke Rai smiling.

So what will you evolve your Eevee into? Asks Rai curious. I don't know yet, I would like a Joelton but I am letting Sugar decided that for herself, Who knows what she will become, Say's Serena honestly.

If I had an Eevee, I would want it to evolve, I would want it to be a beautiful, Vaporeon, Say's Amy honestly. Oh who's this? Asks Serena curious.

Oh sorry, Serena this is my cousin Amy, She's specializes in Water type Pokémon, She wants to open up under the water ballet show, She loves the water and dancing shows, Say's Rai honestly.

Wow...! I would love to see a show like that, Spoke Serena amazed. Actually I am performing in the school water Pokémon show, later this weekend it's open on Saturday from 4 to 7 o'clock at night, Replied Amy honestly.

Will try to make it, I would love to go, Spoke Serena seriously. What do you want to go to? Asks Inuyasha walking up to the girls.

This is Amy and of course you already know Rai, But Amy here is doing a Water Pokémon show this Saturday, And she performing can we go? Asks Serena curious.

Sure i love the water Pokémon show I go every year, And I was going to ask if you wanted to go anyways, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I would love to go, Say's Serena smiling.

Great well I guess we will see you ladies then, But sweetheart we should get going now, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Okay, Say's Serena happy.

What are you really up to, Cousin? Asks Amy curious. I want to be just like her, I want to find a guy just like him, Say's Rai smiling. About time you dumb, Darien for good, Replied Amy smiling.

Hey...! Serena...! Called out Another guys voice. As Amy and Rai turn around. Chad...! Layla...! Lyra...! Casey...! Annie...! And Musa...! Called out Serena happy.

Hey were glad we found you, Spoke Layla smiling. Yeah, Me too, But what are you doing here? Asks Serena curious.

Hello, It's our school breaks, But we have to be here for a 3 days, Then we move to the next school, Our Collage classes that were in is in the middle of traveling, Were suppose to battle students like you, Say's Annie honestly.

Serena who's your friends? Asks Inuyasha curious. Not friends, Family, These are all of my Cousins, From my Mother's side of the family, Well expect for Chad he's on my Dads side of the family, Spoke Serena honestly.

Wow...! It's nice to meet you guys, Say's Amy speaking up.

Nice too meet you too, What did you say your names were? Asks Chad curious. I am Amy Mizuno, And I am a Water Pokémon trainer, Say's Amy gently. And I am Rai Hino, I am a fire trainer for now, But I Plan to catch all types of Pokémon, Replied Rai gently.

It's nice to meet you two, And I am Layla, I am a Water type trainer too and I am also entering the big water show here, Say's Layla smiling. Me too, I am entering too, Spoke Amy excited. Who is your partner going to be? Asks Layla curious.

Well My Pokémon is Finneon, Spoke Amy honestly. Wow...! You have a Finneon, I am so jealous, I love water Pokémon, One day I am going to catch everyone water Pokémon out there, Say's Layla honestly. Me too, Replied Amy excited.

Well there they go talking about water types, Say's Annie smiling. Yeah, You know how Layla get's around water types, Spoke Serena gently. Umm...! As they all nodded there heads.

What are the rest of your names again? Asks Rai curious. I am Chad, I am a marshals Arts trainer, and Fire trainer and Thunder types too, Say's Chad honestly.

That's what I am into, Replied Rai happy. That's great I would love to have a battle with you some time, Say's Chad seriously.

I would take you on later tonight if you like? Asks Rai curious. I am so there, Spoke Chad excited. I have got to see this, Match off, Say's Serena seriously. Why's that? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Because both of them have the same Pokémon, Just like we do, My Cousin Chad as a Charmander too, Spoke Serena honestly. Really you do? Asks Rai surprised. Yes, Cappuccino and I work together pretty hard, Spoke Chad blushing.

You name him, Cappuccino? Asks Serena confused. He won't stop drinking my Cappuccino's, He gets into them all the time, So I decided that's what I would call him, Plus it's still a hot cup of coffee almost, like fire, Say's Chad honestly.

Alright, I was just curious cousin, It's your Pokémon, You can call him whatever you want too, Replied Serena honestly. Thank you, Say's Chad smiling.

So speaking of Pokémon, Serena have you decided on what to evolve Sugar into? Asks Annie curious. No as I told you last time, I am waiting on that still, Spoke Serena honestly.

But how can you hope to keep winning matches with in uninvolved Eevee, You should be thinking strongly about evolutions cousin, Say's Musa honestly.

I win Matches all the time, Spoke up Serena seriously.

And so do I And what gives you the rights to say that uninvolved Pokémon can't win matches, If they work they can win, It might not be easy it might not be right away, But they can win, Replied Inuyasha serious.

He's got an Eevee too? Asks Lyra curious.

Yes, Spoke Serena honestly. Great now I see why you are dating him, for his Pokémon right? Asks Annie teasing her.

I am not, I am dating him because I like him and so does Sugar and Blaze, Say's Serena blushing.

Right well since were together again, Cousin I say we have a battle right now, Spoke up Chad seriously. Really, right now? Asks Serena seriously.

Yeah, classes are over for the day, Come on cousin us ageist you two, Spoke Annie honestly.

Your on, I would love to practice with a double battles, Blaze and I need to get use to battling together with others, Say's Inuyasha excited.

Do we have to battle? Asks Casey curious.

You don't have to, Spoke Serena smiling. You know how I feel about battles I am a Pokémon Watcher, Not a fighter, Replied Casey honestly. I understand, Say's Serena honestly.

I can't though, Spoke Serena honestly. Why not? Asks Musa curious. Because, Nurse Misty, said that my Eevee shouldn't be in too many battles, Say's Serena honestly. Why's that? Asks Rai curious

Well Inuyasha's Eevee, and My Eevee Mated, Nurse Misty said that it won't take long before, Sugar as a Pokémon egg, She can't be fighting I am to take extra credit for the time I am not battling, I have a note from her to give to my teachers, Unless I am able to catch Pokémon soon, I am not allow to do any battling for 2 weeks, Say's Serena honestly.

So she is pregnant? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yeah, Misty said two weeks the eggs will be here, and I am to keep an eye on Sugar's health, So I can't battle right now, Spoke Serena honestly.

Alright fine, We will do a one on one, with Inuyasha then, Say's Annie smiling. Serena, You can borrow Blaze for a battle, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. What? Asks Serena and Her cousins.

I can see it in your eyes you really want to battle, Blaze will listen to you, I am sure of it, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

I am greatful that you would do this for me, But Blaze doesn't know m style of fighting He only knows your style, Wouldn't he get confused I am not sure he would be able to follow all of my commands, Spoke Serena nervously.

I think, you would be surprised with how much, He pays attention to your battling style with sugar, Just give him a chance, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Okay, I will try to give it a chance, Say's Serena seriously.

Is that alright with you, Blaze, can I have you help me in this battle? Asks Serena curious.

Eve...! Replied Blaze ready to fight. Looks like some one is ready to go, Spoke Amy gently. We will battle in the cages, meet us there in a hour, Say's Serena seriously.

Very well, Spoke the cousins serious too. Rai I will be waiting for our battle too, Say's Chad pumped up. Me too, Replied Rai excited.

They went to change clothes and get ready for a fight. Sango heard about this match up and she just had to see it, Miroku and Iyame were curious too. Everyone began walking to the cages.

Hey Serena, What is your cousin's Battling styles? Asks Sango curious. Well they all have there own ways of battling. But there's one thing we all had in common, Spoke Serena seriously. What's that? Asks Miroku curious.

Back in the days were known as, The Eevee's trainers, Say's Serena honestly. Well most of us anyways, Spoke Serena seriously.

Eevee trainers, So they all each have an Eevee too? Asks Miroku curious. Well use to be, There's all evolved, But I am the last one in the group that hasn't evolved Sugar, Say's Serena honestly.

So what, If you don't want Eevee to evolved then that's your choice, Spoke Kikyo walking up to them. What are you doing here? Asks Serena curious.

I wouldn't miss a fight for all the world, Beside I am a trainer too and I would like a new challenge from everyone here, Say's Kikyo honestly.

I wouldn't mind a new trainer either, Spoke Miroku honestly. I think we all would like to battle your cousins Serena, Say's Iyame serious.

I am sure they would expect everyone of your challenges, Replied Serena smiling. Eve...! Spoke up Sugar gently. I am fine, Spoke Serena hugging sugar.

So what is there type? Asks Sango curious. Well Layla is water, She is the trainer of Vaporeon,

she likes a water field more then anything, She plans on becoming a water Pokémon champion, Say's Serena honestly.

Okay, And they others? Asks Miroku serious.

Musa, Is a psychic trainer, Her Partner is Espeon, She is hoping to become Music Teacher later one in life, Espeon.

Is good with it's psychic powers for handling music, with Musa, Spoke Serena honestly. Music huh? Asks Sango thinking.

She's stronger then she looks, But she is already ahead of us all, I am sure she has strong Pokémon by now, Say's Serena seriously. I am sure, She does, Spoke Sango honestly.

And the others? Asks Iyame curious. Well Chad as a Charmander, That's unless it hasn't evolved itself, He didn't get an Eevee like the rest of us girls, Spoke Serena seriously.

He seem to like it that way, Spoke Rai honestly. Oh yes he is, Say's Serena honestly. Then the others? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Lyra she's as a Glaceon.

She is actually into contest and Ice Type Pokémon, She hates Dragon types, So she's trying to defeat them with the best Fairy type and Ice types, Replied Serena honestly.

Sounds serious, Spoke Kikyo honestly. Not really, It's just her rival as dragon types and they are like a serious thing, Replied Serena smiling.

Is this a guy or girl? Asks Sango catching onto something.

He's a guy, She wanted him to notice her or something like that, He and Her were so stubborn in school together, He never gave her a chance, So she thinks if she defeats him, She will get his respect, Spoke Serena honestly.

And if she doesn't? Asks Iyame curious. She will prombley try to move on, I hope, Replied Serena seriously. Yeah hopefully, Say's Inuyasha listing to everything.

Then what about Annie, She kind of dress like a cowgirl, What's up with that? Asks Inuyasha curious.

She wants to open up a Miltanks farm and make the best Miltanks ice cream and cheese ever, Plus more then that, To help heard Mareep as well she would need a thunder type to help keep them in a group, She is partner with Joelton, Say's Serena honestly.

And then there's Casey, The shy one in our family, She live among the Earth, She love her grass types, But she is also a poison type trainer too, She is training in becoming a Pokémon watcher, Spoke Serena seriously.

So let me guess, She has a Leafeon right? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Exactly, Leafeon, is Her Partner Spoke Serena smiling.

So your cousins, All have one of the evolutions of Eevee but 2 of them, Spoke Sango seriously. What do you mean? Asks Serena confused.

Let's see, If I heard you correctly, Layla as the water evolution Vaporeon, Lyra as The ice type Glaceon, Annie as the thunder type Joelton, Casey As The Grass type Leafeon, Musa As Espeon the psychic type, Correct, Spoke Sango honestly.

Right, Well then there's two missing out of the group, you all can't call yourselves Eevee trainers group with out Flareon and Umbreon, Replied Sango seriously.

That because you haven't met Samantha And Charlotte, Our oldest Cousins of the group, Technically there's only one out of our group, And that is mine, Spoke up Serena honestly.

There's two more? Asks Kikyo surprised. Yes, Samantha As Sylveon, The fairy type Evolution,

Then there's Charlotte, The Fire type Flareon, Say's Serena honestly.

As Serena show them all pictures of all there evolved Eevee's.

So there's only one missing you said? Asks Kikyo curious. I deep down want, Sugar to become Umbreon, But I don't want to force her to evolve that as to be her choice, not just mine, Replied Serena honestly.

If you got Umbreon then it would be a complete set for sure, Spoke Miroku honestly. I know, Say's Serena seriously.

So as they enter the park, Everyone was waiting with there for the battle to begin. So are you ready? Asks Annie seriously. Yes, And my friends would like to battle with you guys too, Say's Serena honestly.

That's fine with us, Spoke Lyra seriously. Yeah I am so down for that, Say's Musa gently. Right, so I decided to mix up the fun a little bit, while I was changing clothes, Spoke Serena honestly. Oh like that? Asks Casey curious.

I wrote down everyone's names, for who is battling today, so I cut them up into this hat, You draw for you opponents name, king of like a competition match up, Say's Serena seriously. I like that idea, Spoke Kikyo smiling.

Okay, Let's draw then, Replied Sango excited. Sango draw out Musa's name. Okay, Kikyo your next, Spoke Serena smiling. As Kikyo took a name. Layla is your opponent, Spoke Serena honestly.

Okay with me, Spoke Layla honestly. I am so ready for a battle, Say's Kikyo smiling. Next, Spoke Serena serious. Iyame draw out Lyra's name.

Looks like that's it for now, and it would appear Annie that I got your name, Spoke Serena honestly. And Casey, If you like Miroku will go easier on you, So he would be a good match off, Replied Serena seriously.

But I am not great at battling, Say's Casey gently. It's alright I will be easy on you, Spoke up Miroku smiling. Okay, Replied Casey ready to go.

So as they all line up on there own fields, They were getting ready to fight.

What will happen next, On the battle field, To Be 's it for this chapter. until next time, what happens next keep reading.

, what happens next keep coming up next. To Be keep reading.


End file.
